gothic ghost hunter
by RavenMoore
Summary: Raven Moore wanted any job that could hire her.Living in Las Vegas with her best friend Rin, she comes across a help wanted ad in the paper but little did she know that ad is going to change her life forever with WWE,AVENGED SEVEN FOLD AND CRISS ANGEL
1. INTERVIEWS AND INTROS

ch.1

" I can't believe that this is the 4th interview that turned me down. Whats wrong with me Rin?" Raven said while she walked in her and her best friends apartment.

Rin was sitting down on the couch and reading this months goth magazine.

" I don't know Rave but you need to start looking in different places we moved over here so we can both get jobs and make some money so we can open the restaurant here in Vegas." Raven sat down next to Rin and turned on the TV.

"Well check the Help wanted ads again maybe you can do something with your art. Maybe sell some of your paintings just to make some money."

"I still don't understand why I cant work with you at the hotel?"

"It's because of the policy they don't want their employes living in the same place." Rin handed Raven the news paper ads.

"Here check again."

"Ok lets look over again shall we."

Raven started to read the ads. There were so many things from a baby sitter to nurse for the elderly.

Then she saw one thing that caught her attention.

"Hey Rin guess who is looking for a another investigator for their team?"

"Who?"

"Who is our favorite ghost hunters of all time."

"No way Rave they are not looking for anyone if they were then they would have said it on their show."

"Well listen to this.' If you want to show the public that ghost exist then come join our team of 3 we want to add at least a 4th member of the team on the show. So call us at this number. (555-346-8756)' see they are looking for someone to join"

"Well call them now I want to hear Zak Begans voice for myself."

Raven grabbed the house phone and dialed the number it rang a few times until someone picked up.

"Hey this is Zak." she put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hi Zak i'm calling about the investigator postion you put in the ads."

"Wow your the 1st person to call about that we put that in the paper this morning we didnt expect someone to answer it today."

"Well im the one who answered it."

"ok miss uhh"

"Raven moore ."

"is that your real name?"

"Yes it is if you want I could bring my birth certificate for you to see your self."

"No I believe you its just not a common name."

"haha thank you Zak."

"well if you want you could come by the office sometime tomorrow so we can do a interview to see if you are what we are looking for."

"That would be great I'll see you around 1 or 1:30 in the afternoon."

"that would be great see you tomorrow."

"Thank you Zak."

"Your welcome Miss Raven moore see you tomorrow."

"see you tomorrow."

Raven put the phone down.

"Now I got a interview for tomorrow."

Rin just looked surprised. "wow if you get we should have enough for the restaurant. Dont forget the interview you have tonight also."

"Oh shit I did forget about it you have to come with me."

"Why should I?"

"Because its to sing so get ready I have to be at the club before 8:30"

"But its only 4:30 right now"

"It's going to take us awhile to get their on my bike and to get ready so come on."

"But what about dinner?"

"They are going to feed us now get ready."

They both ran into their rooms to get ready.

Their apartment was fairly big but it was enough for both of them really there was a living room with a black couch and 1 chair next to it. Their kitchen was a full kitchen with everything. Their rooms were on the opposite side of the apartment. Their rooms had a bathroom and a walk in closet. Both of their rooms were covered in nothing but their artwork and posters from movies and bands that they loved. Raven and Rin have been friends since middle school and have been sisters ever since. They have their disagreements but they always wanted to open a restaurant since high school so they moved from their small town in Florida and moved to Las Vegas to start their dreams. They both wanted to go to japan but never had the money to go visit.

Raven and Rin are both Gothic ,Raven being a cyber goth and Rin a Gothic Lolita everything about them was dark but they seemed very happy to most people who knew them. Rin has dark blue hair with black streaks in it and Raven has purple hair with green tips.

They both took a shower, did their hair put on some make up and got dressed when they were done it was 5:30 they both came out of their rooms and grabbed their bags Raven has a skelanimals bag that is a cat and Rin has a coffin bag that has bat wings on the sides.

Raven put on a long sleeve fishnet shirt and a black tank top over it. She wore some leather pants that fit her body fine that she got from her cousin on her birthday and she had her biker boots that she had for a few years now and for the final piece she had her long black leather trench coat on.

Rin on the other hand had a Gothic Lolita dress on that was black and blue with some black and blue stripe leggings and some platform mary janes. And had black and blue lips and black and blue eye shadow on her eyes.

" okay ready?" Raven said

"Yes lets get this over with."

They both went down stairs and saw their neighbor a very nice old lady.

"Hey Mrs. Johnson do you need help?" Raven asked.

"No deary I don't you both look like your going some where special ill be fine you girls go and have fun and stay safe."

"thank you come on Rave lets go before we are late."

"Okay come on by Mrs. Johnson."

They both went to the parking lot and found Ravens bike. Her bike was custom made it was a dark purple that had a raven on the sides and on the back it had her name in black writing.

Raven took off her coat and gave it to Rin.

" Its kinda cold out here so keep this on until we get to the club." Rin put on the trench coat.

Raven got on the bike 1st then helped Rin on it.

" ok wrap your arms around my waist and we will be off."

"okay." Raven backed up while Rin was buttoning up the trench coat. The second she put her arms around Ravens waist they sped off to what is known as the heart of Las Vegas.


	2. CLUB SINGING AND LEAVING SOMEONE BEHIND

ch.2

(Ravens P.O.V)

When we hit the streets there was a lot of traffic because of the summer visitors losing all their money in the damn casinos. The club I was supposed to go addition for was a night club that on some nights had their rocker nights they were looking for a new voice to sing in their club. The club was called red moon.

When we got there I parked my bike in the parking lot that only had about 3 cars there Rin gave me back my trench coat. when I opened the door I saw a man who was tall and had jet black hair, a lot of tattoos on his arms,and was wearing from what I could see a leather vest he was on the other side of the bar so I guess that is the bartender who was making sure everything is in its right place.

"Umm hey I'm here for the singing audition."

"okay let me get him for you miss?" he asked

"Oh Raven Moore."

"ok Miss Moore let me get him for you."

He went to the back of the bar and came back with a guy who was shorter then me and was fairly chubby. He had black and grey hair and was wearing a 'normal' shirt, jeans and black sneaker.

"Hello you must be Miss Raven Moore." he held his hand out for me to shake it.

I shook his hand and smiled. "Yes I am."

"I am Mr. Walter work, the manger here and who is this other beauty with you?"

"This is Rin Moore my little sister." Rin hates it when I give her real last name she gets really mad if some people know her last only time she gives it out is when its important or for her job at the hotel. She works at the front desk helping people out with their room and tells them which room to go to and gives them the keys.

"Well a pleasure to meet you Miss Rin."

"Well the pleasure is all mine."

"well lets get this started so Raven you can go up on stage and just tell our Dj which song your going to sing for us."

I took off my trench coat and gave it back to Rin to hold for me. I got up on the stage and saw the bartender bring out 3 chairs for Walter, Rin and himself. I walked up to the Dj and said, "black sheep please."

"You got it sexy. Black sheep"

He handed me the mic and then the music started to play.

_Hello again friend of a friend I knew you when._

_Our common goal was waiting for the world to end_

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

_you crack the whip shapeshift past the trick the past again_

_sending my love on a wire_

_lift you up every time _

_everyone ooo pulls away from a yooooouooo._

I looked the the manager and saw that he had a smile on his face when I did the you. I started to dance round alittle bit to the music and stopped when I had to start up again.

_Got balls of steal _

_got a automobile for a minimal wage _

_got realastate im buyin it all up in outer space._

_Now that the truth is just a rule that you can bend_

_you crack the whip shapeshift past the trick the past again_

_sending my love on a wire_

_lift you up every time _

_everyone ooo pulls away from a you _

_its a mechanical bull number one_

_you take a ride from anyone_

_everyone wants a ride from a yooouooooo._

When the song was done the manager got up and said to me.

"congrats you got the job."

I smiled and I ran and hug rin and started to spin her around.

"YES YES I GOT IT."

I walked over to him and shook his hand.

"Thank you sir thank you sir when can I start."

"You can start tonight if you want to I want to see how the club takes you."

"thank you, can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can."

"Well before I came here I called about another interview for another job its not singing but I would have to travel for a few days of the month if I get it. I can do the show today but Im just telling you ahead."

"Well what will you be doing on these trips if you get the job?"

"I would be on Ghost adventures."

"You mean be on the team with Zak Nick and Aaron?"

"Yeah you know the show?"

"Yes they come here to party Zak brings his girlfriend Ashely all the time and nick brings his wife also, and Aaron brings different girls all the time to get to know them."

"Wait so you know them."

"Hell yeah im Aarons cousin."

"woah. That is cool."

"If I like you then they will like you so trust me i'll put in a good word for you."

"Oh my god thank you."

I saw rin talking to the bar tender so I let her have her fun for awhile.

"so can I stay here until I have to go on stage."

"yes you can and if you want I could call the guys over here so they can see you do u want me to say your whole name or a nick name?"

"Just say Rave that's what everyone calls me."

"ok rave let me talk to the guys and ill let you do your thing."

I started to text everyone on my phone and put it as my status on facebook every one was telling me the samething from 'I knew you could do it' to ' congrats' I saw the door opened and saw what looked like other workers because they all had a black shirt on and on the back it had a red moon on it.

When everyone got together they sat down at some of the tables while Walter told them what they were working for the night.

"And for the singer we have Miss Raven Moore. She is right over here come over here."

I walked next to Walter and smiled.

Everyone started to clap their hands together.

Later that night I was in a room that their singers can go into to get ready for their show I just stayed in my clothes. When I saw Walter come in I knew it was time for me to go on stage. I waited next to the stage I saw a lot of people If I was saying I wasn't nervous I would be lieing right there.

I saw rin walk up to me and rub my arm a little bit.

"its going to be ok I gave the Dj a song list here is what your going to sing."

I took the list and read it over there were only 4 songs really but the last one was something I didn't expect her to put on for me.

"Johanna really?"

"Yeah the guys are here I told walter to make them come up near the stage so that way you can see them up close."

The music cut off and walter grabbed a mic.

"Can I have every bodies attention. Now as you may know I picked you guys out a new singer she is new to this kind of thing so please cut her a break. Here she is RAVE!"

I got up on stage and did the 1st 3 songs and everyone loved them. That's when I saw the guys come closer to the stage and I saw Zak's girlfriend, Ashley, I talked into the mic.

"Okay this next song goes out to the guys of Ghost Adventures, here it is guys Johanna. That's when a rocking beat came on with the band that was playing with me.

_Way back in the thirties, in the little town of Wilder  
>Lived an old man and his lovely little daughter<br>They ran gambling for a living  
>It was the best place around<br>All the men would come and lay their money down_

__

_Her daddy was a jealous man,  
>But Johanna fell in love<br>He kept saying the man dealt a bad hand  
>So deep in the night when all the world is quiet<br>Someone came and took her lover's life_

When the Chorus picked up everybody started to sing along. __

_Johanna, Johanna where are you now?  
>Could it be you're still here somehow?<br>Johanna, Johanna where are you now?  
>Is it true, you're still here somehow?<em>

__

_Now today it's a different place  
>Or the same with a new face<br>With strange mysteries hangin' in the air  
>People in their sane minds swear they see you today<br>Are you lookin' for the love they took away?  
>Everyone knows that you couldn't bare the pain<br>So you took your life in the pouring rain  
>You took your life in the pouring rain<em>

I saw Zak and I saw him smile a little bit and then it felt like it was just us in the bar and no one else, I sang the next chorus with a lot of passion.

__

_Johanna, Johanna are you really here?  
>Looking for your lover after all these years?<br>Johanna, Johanna are you really here?  
>Has your lover returned after all these years?<em>

_Now some may not believe it  
>And I won't say it's true<br>But some of us have smelled your rose perfume_

_Johanna, Johanna are you really here?  
>Looking for your lover after all these years<br>Johanna, Johanna are you really here?  
>Has your lover returned after all these years?<br>Has your lover returned after all these years?"_

when the song finished everybody started to clap their hands and I got a lot of cheers and whistles and I saw Rin and she was smiling also.

"Well thank you every one I will be back soon! Good night!" I walked down off the stage and got bum rushed by a lot of people I looked over by where the guys were but they were gone. I just shrugged my shoulders a little bit and got the money from walter.

"Come on rin I got to get up around 12 tomorrow and you got work in the morning."

"Okay Rave, I'm coming!"

When we got out to the parking lot of the club I heard someone call my name.

"Rave wait!"

I looked behind me and saw Zak runing up to me.

"Yes what can I do for you?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"I just wanted to say that I love the way you sang Johanna tonight. Will you still be here in the club or no?"

I smiled.

"Well I will be but I have to go back to my apartment with my sister she's got work and I have to go a interview tomorrow."

"Oh okay can I get your real name? I know that Rave isn't your real name."

I got on my bike and started to back up and I started it up and Rin held onto my waist.

"You Already have it."

"No I don't."

"yes you do you just don't know it."

"Well will I see you here again singing?"

I smiled.

"Yes but you will see me again tomorrow."

I sped off before he could say anything else.


	3. LOVE DEATH AND PUPPIES

**Well here it is CH.3 it took awhile to do but it was worth it. hope you enjoy it 3**

**Remember i do not own any of the characters expect for Raven,Rin,Walter, and everyone else you don't know**

* * *

><p>ch.3<p>

When we got back to our apartment building it was around midnight, I parked the bike and we both went upstairs.

"I can't believe that Zak talked to you." Rin said

"Hell I still can't believe that I got the job there."

"Well it looks like lady luck is on your side Rave."

"Well not all of it really, Zak's got a girlfriend, now if he didn't then that would be luck."

"Well can't blame him really she did look really pretty."

We got inside and took our shoes off, I checked the voice mails on the main phone we have.

"Two new voice mails, 1st voice mail, 'Hey little sis its me your big bro Shannon please call me back when you get this and tell Rin I said WHATS UP?', message deleted, Next message. ' Hey Rin its me Criss I wanted to call you and tell you that I'm going to need a few things from you when you get to work thanks bye' Message deleted."

I went into Rins room and saw her changing into her Pjs.

"Hey you got a call from work."

"What did it say?"

"It was from Criss he said that hes going to need a few things from you when you get to work."

"Is that all?"

"Yupo"

"I meant for the voice mails."

"oh no my brother called and said whats up?"

"Wow hahaha you have to call him and give him the news soon."

"Well im off to bed night rin."

"Night Rave."

I shut her door and went to my bed room but before I could I heard some one knocking on the front door.

"Don't tell me more drunks."

We usually get drunk people knocking on our door in the middle of the night. I went to go see who it was through the pep hole but saw no one. I opened the door and saw no one. I Looked down and saw a small basket.

"Huh what is this?"

I picked it up and heard whimpering coming from the bag.

"what the?"

Thats when I saw 2 little puppies who looked only a few months old but the strange thing was that they were 2 different types of dog, one was a red nose pitbull and the other one was a Doberman. I looked around and saw no one so I took them in and took them into my room.

"Hmm you know what ill keep you both, but 1st I grabed the pitbull and wrote on a piece of paper reading 'NAME ME!"

I went into Rins room and put the puppy down onto her body and put the note down next to her.

I went back into my room and picked up the little Doberman,

"what are you?'

I flipped him to see what it was and saw it was a boy.

"Your a boy, huh what to name you?"

I thought about it for a minute and then came up with

"Demon im going to name you demon."

I put demon back in the basket and wrapped him a blanket and went to bed myself.

The next morning I woke up and saw Rin getting ready for work.

"So how did you like your present last night?"

she smiled

"How did you get her?"

"It's a girl?"

"Yeah I Named her sally."

"Wow sally the red nose pitbull."

"so is she the only one or no?"

"No she came with a male Doberman, I named him demon."

"And you made fun of my puppies name. Well they are a bit young, we would have to get milk for them."

"I can go pick up somethings for them I can get name tags and the milk at peco."

"Okay well im off to work. Good luck for your interview today"

"Thank you see yeah when I go to drop off your lunch alright."

"Alright see yeah"

Rin left the apartment I looked around and I thought for a minute then I got dressed. I put on a A7X t-shirt some black and purple trip pants and my boots on I grabbed my wallet out of my bag and put it in my other bag that I use when I have to go to the store. I went next door to apartment. I knocked on the door and she opened it.

"Oh Raven how can I help you?"

I smiled.

"Well I have to go to the store for alittle bit to get something for Rin and I's new guests but can you watch them for me?"

"Sure I can where are they?"

"Well more like what are they?"

"Well let me see what you got?"

"i have 2 little puppies that someone left last night in front of my door so can you watch them for me?"

When she saw the puppies she got so happy she took the basket and said that she could take care of them for me while we are gone.

"Thank you ."

I got on my bike and went to Petco to get doggy milk, some toys for them when they get older, and 2 collars one blue and one purple. I went up front to do their name tags, when I payed for everything I looked at the time and it was almost 1 pm.

When I got back I asked her to put the collars on them I already put the tags on them for her I told her I got another job interview soon.

I stayed in my clothes and called Zak really quick.

"Hello this is Zak."

"Hey Zak its me Raven im calling to let you know im on the way."

"Okay Raven see you here. The office is right next to the Red moon heard of it?"

"yeah I go there offten."

"Good see you soon"

"see yeah"

I went back down to my bike and went to the office and he was right it was right next to the red moon I couldn't believe that.

I walked inside and saw a lot of people who were apart of the Ghost adventures crew that you don't see on camera.

I walked up to the front desk and saw a woman around my age working.

"Hi im here to talk to Zak."

"Name."

"Raven Moore."

she typed my name and told me to go to the back room.

When I got to the door I knocked on it then I heard Zaks voice say

"come in"

I opened the door and saw Zak,Nick,and Aaron sitting on the other side of a table and only 1 chair in front of me.

Zak looked up at me and started to laugh.

"Wow I do have your name already."

"I told you."

"Holy crap your the girl from the club last night" said nick

"Dude you were awesome up on the stage." said Aaron.

"please take a seat." said Zak

I took the seat,

"well its time I guess for us to ask you the many questions that we normally ask." Said Zak.

"Okay ask away."

All of the questions were mostly about ghost but there was something that they asked me which kinda hit me hard.

"Did any one in your family die?"

"yes when I was a baby my father died in a car crash my older brother and me wish we could have known him but life just goes on."

Zak,Nick,and Aaron looked at each other and said, "welcome to Ghost Adventures Crew Raven."

I smiled I was so happy that I wanted to go up to anyone and kiss them on the lips.

"Thank you guys, thank you so much."

but before I could leave Zak asked me something

"Can you sing a song for us?"

"Well what do you want me to sing?"

"Sing something creepy."

"Okay how about the Dark woods circus?"

"Never heard of it but go for it."

"_Oh you're here, you're here!  
><em>

_Tonight, we'll be showing  
>The sad fate that some of this world carry.<br>Children that God has abandoned, restlessly creeping out.  
>Children who can't even carry the trembling limbs they were born with.<br>Their shaking tongues even accidentally cry out.  
>The crowns of their head that caress the dark clouds.<br>They smile as they dream of their mother's embrace._

_Ooh,  
>The deformity!<em>

DEFORMITY!

Drop by and see him.  
>Drop by and see him.<p>

Deep into the forest,  
>Far far in the back that way,<br>There is a circus.

The chairman with the big eyes  
>And ten meters tall.<p>

All of the cast is jolly,  
>Their forms are rather strange.<br>But it's so fun!

The Dark Woods Circus.

One with two heads,  
>A deformed diva,<br>A blue beast that loves to eat things cold.

Does anyone wish that I were alive  
>So undesirable I am in this body?<p>

_Why do you look at me like that?  
>This face that is rotting.<em>

It's painful.  
>It's painful, and it can't be helped.<p>

She said it.  
>But still, we continue this circus.<p>

Forever!

It's fun!  
>So fun!<br>This circus is so fun!

Rotten fruit, to dissolve my eyes,  
>My skin festers, reflected on my eyes.<p>

I want to die.  
>Want to die.<br>Get me out of here, please.

It is impossible for anyone to say and feel.

The body is distorted in order to bend to that twisted figure.  
>To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns.<br>Everyone knows the feeling of walking down the street.

This child has to cower alone.  
>I guess the shadows reach long.<br>But the friends that talk have their waists aligned.  
>You are later and before and by yourself.<p>

Oh, you're here, you're here!

Drop by and see him.  
>Drop by and see him.<p>

Drop by, to the Dark Woods."

when I got done with the song they all clapped their hands together.

"Wow that was great, where did you learn how to sing like that?" Nick asked.

"From my brothers friend Jeff he sings a lot him and my brother had a band one time but that was a few years ago."

"Whats your brothers name?" Asked Zak.

"Just look up the Wrestling tag team called Ink Inc. then you can guess who is my brother."

"wait why does that sound familiar?"

I saw Zak get on his phone and look up what I was talking about and saw my brother.

"OH my god your brother is Shannon Moore?"

"Yup he is my brother that I love to death."

"Shit your just full of surprises."

"Yes I am, so when do I start?"

"Well you have to come with us to a lock down 1st to get the ropes Zak picked a place that isnt too far from here its called La Palazza its really cool." Said nick.

"Well thank you for letting me join you guys, when is the Lock Down?"

Zak said

"Wednesday, meet us here and we will take you to it alright."

"Alright it was great to meet you guys thanks." I went out of the room and I saw everybody looking at me.

"I GOT IT IM A NEW MEMBER."

a lot of people came up to me and said welcome to the team.

When I got out I went straight to the Luxor hotel to meet up with Rin at her work.

I 1st went to wendys to get her a double cheese burger and a chocolate frosty. When I got to her work I saw her talking, well more like filting with CrissAngel the mindfreak himself.

"hey Mindfreak you haven't freaked me out at all yet."

"Ah Raven never moore how are you?"

I smiled,"im good I just need to give Rin here her lunch."

"what is it today?"

"Chocolate frosty, double cheese burger and a small fries."

she smiled and took the bag and the frosty.

"What nothing for me?"

"Well I did think of you and so I got you this."

"A double cheese burger with extra pickles?"

"Yes."

"Damn your the mindfreak not me."

" your welcome."

"So how did your interview go?"

I looked down and looked alittle sad. They both went up to me and hugged me.

"Im sorry sweety maybe next time."

"Yeah listen to Criss maybe next time Rave."

I looked up and smiled.

"yeah maybe next time."

"what did they tell you."

"Alot of things but mostly I GOT THE JOB."

They both smiled and hugged me to death.

"i was going to say if they didn't give you the job I would have gave you a job with me."

"thanks but no thanks I got myself a ghost hunter to go after not you Criss."

I said my good byes and went back to the apartment.

When I got to my floor I saw some cops in the hall way. Then I saw a body bag coming from apartment.

I went up to one of the cops and asked what happened.

"I can't tell that information sorry ma'm."

"She was my neighbor and was taking care of my puppies they had their collars on with their tags on it for my apartment."

The cop looked wide eyed.

"I'm sorry ma'm she had a heart attack we got the land lord to put the puppies in your apartment we were waiting for who ever lived there to come back soon."

"Thank you officer."

I went into my apartment and saw Demon and Sally sleeping in their basket.

I opened the milk I got for them and I took out one of the bottles I got for them to use and started to feed them then when they were done I picked up the house phone and decided to call my brother and tell him what is going on.

The phone rang a few times then he picked up

"Hey Crazy sis of mine how is sin city doing for you?"

"Hey crazy bro its good I got some news for you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I got 2 jobs."

"Really where?"

"Well the 1st one is in a night club and I'm singing there."

"Right on sis now what is the next one?"

"I got a job with Ghost Adventures."

"Holy shit really? Does that mean your going to be on tv?"

"Hell yeah brother."

"Thats great hows rin doing?"

"She's great I think that she might be getting someone for her self really soon but I think he doesn't know that he likes her just yet."

"Who is the guy?"

"Criss angel the mindfreak."

"Wow you guys are lucky as hell."

"Well not really."

"And why do you say that?"

"Because Zak's got a girlfriend already and I don't want to mess it up for him."

"Well its your choice I would like to be a uncle some day you know."

"Yeah I know and I want to be a Aunt someday you dont see me complaining."

"Well thats just you."

"How is Julia doing?"

"Shes great."

"Well I got to go ill talk to you later bro."

"Ok little sis bye love ya."

"Love ya too bro."

I put the phone down and started to flip through the channels then I saw a Ghost Adventures marathon I put it on and started to watch it.

* * *

><p><strong>well hope you enjoyed this chapter i might update this sooner but so far i like how this one is coming so please hit the Review button on the bottom of the screen if you don't then killer bees will come and cover you in honey. xD<strong>


	4. 1ST DAY AT WORK

**YAY CHAPTER 4 XD **

**REMEMBER I OWN EVERYONE THAT YOU DONT KNOW**

* * *

><p>ch.4<p>

When Rin got home she looked really tired.

"So I'm guessing work didn't go well after I left."

"You guess right, my boss was on my back today because I wouldn't give criss his bikes keys."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because it started to rain after work and you know that the roads get dangerous when wet."

"Wow okay anything else?"

"Yeah my boss got mad because I let one of Criss's girlfriends in with their dog it was a small dog damnit he's hand a chimp in his room damn."

"Well go take a nice bath Sally is in your room sleeping right now."

"Well thats cool, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to bed early im kinda tired from today and tomorrow I start work with the guys."

Then I remembered about .

"Rin there is something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Mrs. Johnson died today when I got back."

Rin looked worried

"What happened?"

"She had a heart attack and died."

"Has anyone called for her body?"

"One of the officers called me earlier and told me that she had no family left she was the only one left really, her son and her don't keep in contact anymore he gave me his number but I dont think that would do any good I called and told him and all he said to me was ' good that old bat is dead.' thats all he said."

"You want to do the funeral for her?"

"of course rin she was family to us, she said she wanted to be buried at her families plot."

"Well we dont have the money to do it."

"Maybe my brother could help he liked her a lot so I guess he could help a lot."

"Like paying for everything, its cool that your brother got us this apartment but still I don't like him buying us a lot of things he paied for your bike and my car I think that is enough."

"Well in any case He is going to help i'll call him when we can start to make the arrangements for her."

"okay well good night I guess."

"Nigh rin."

I went to my room and started to get undressed that's when I noticed that Demon was awake and he started to wag his little tail a bit he couldn't really walk around for a few more weeks but he was so cute.

I grabbed him and started to hold him close to my body.

"i promise I wont let anything happen to you."

He barked then licked my face.

"i love you too baby boy."

I changed into a baggy t-shirt and went to sleep.

(Ravens dream)

I was walking around in what was a forest area then I saw some one standing by the lake that was there.

The figure had his back to me when he faced me I saw it was my father. I only have 1 picture of us together and it was taken the day before he died.

"Papa?"

"Hello my little Raven, hows my baby girl doing?"

I smiled and hugged him tight.

"Oh papa I have so much to tell you but I also have to ask you a lot of things."

"Well tell away."

I told him about the job interviews and how shannon was doin. I told him so many things then I asked him

"Why haven't you been in my dreams the last time I saw you it was the night before the plane I was supposed to get on crashed."

"im here to tell you that what ever you do, do not go to the basement at bobby mackeys music world around 3 in the morning, or something bad will happen to you."

"What Papa?"

"i can't tell you anymore thats all I can tell you, and this keep demon next to you at all times when your there."

"But hes just..." I looked around and saw that he was gone, "a puppy..."

(End of dream)

I woke up and looked around and saw it was 15 minutes before I had to get up for work.

"well I wonder why my dad doesn't want me to go to the basement?"

I got out of bed and changed into my fishnet tank top with a cat and the wiccan symbol in the front it had fish net gloves that attached itself to the shirt itself. I put on some Black and purple Rave pants, I put on my normal boots. I put some black and purple eyeshadow and black lipstick on the top lip and purple on the bottom lip.

I walked out and saw Rin about to leave as well.

"Shit what are we going to do with the puppies?" she asked

"Well I could Take Demon to work, ask Criss if he could watch Sally for you."

"Thats a great idea okay."

I took out a bag that I bought for when we got a cat so I can take it to the vet with out the car.

"Well this could work for me."

I put demon in the bag and he fell asleep in the bag.

"Well rin the milk Is in the frige and the bottles for her are in the sink I already packed Demons stuff so im off to work."

"Okay have a great time Rave."

"Thanks."

I grabbed my keys and went down stairs.

"I hope the guys dont mind I bring him."

I got on my bike and went as slow as I could for Demon, by the time I got to work I saw only 3 cars there it wasnt as busy as yesterday.

I walked inside and saw Zak trying to carry a lot of boxes and it looked like he was having a lot of trouble.

I ran to him and grabbed the top 3 boxes,

"Let me help you."

"Oh Raven its you thanks I could use the help with these boxes we need to go through them so I could fnd EVPS that we took at the last location."

"Okay I could help you out."

"We put all the boxes in a room that had huge computer in the room.

"well thanks again Raven."

"No problem Zak."

Then we heard Demon bark alittle bit.

'"Did you bag just bark?"

"Yeah sorry Zak my neighbor who was taking care of mine and my friends puppy died yesterday so I had to bring him with me I promise he wont make a mess hes just alittle putppy that really cant do anything."

He smiled.

"Can I see him?"

I smiled

"Sure."

I pulled him out and when Zak saw him he held him and started to snuggle with him.

"Aww what kind of dog is he?"

" A dobermen, some one left him and a red nose pit bull infront of my door the other night."

"He's so cute, whats his name?"

"Demon."

"He does look like a little demon"

'"Well he is mine."

Zak smiled and handed him back to me.

"You can bring him to the office if you want you got your own office he could stay in, maybe when he is older he could help us with the investigations."

"Maybe so where is my office?"

"Right this way."

He led me to the back of the building and I saw 4 doors they all had Zak, Nick, and Aarons names on the door then I saw a door with my name."

"Here you go Raven."

"Please just call me Rave, everyone does."

"Well Rave here It is."

it was nice I had a window and black curtains to cover it, the desk and everything was black but the walls, they were white.

"This is cool."

He led me to the computer and turned it on.

"i have to log on it so that you can change the name and take it over."

"sweet."

thats when I saw Nick and Aaron walking into the office.

"Hey Raven we knew that you would like this office it used to be Zaks but we kicked him out for you."

said Nick.

"thanks you guys."

"Rave if you want nick could show you around while Aaron helps me with the computer."

"Sure."

"Okay come on dude lets go and i'll show you how we work around here."

Nick and I talked and got to know each other he told me about past investigations and how they have a side bet everytime betting that Aaron is going to hurt him, and he usally does end up hurting himself. I Had demon close to my body because he wasn't ready to be alone really.

Nick held him when we got to the break room and told me that break is at different times a day.

He asked me if I had a boy in my life.

"Nope not yet, well i'm not really looking for anyone right now, and I also kinda got out of a bad relationship before I moved here a year ago."

"What happened?"

"Lets just say that the guy cheated on me."

"Oh damn that sucks come on lets go see how the guys are with that computer?"

"okay I gave demon to nick and we walked back to my office and saw zak was done."

"good your here I can now explain what you can do."

"Okay what do I have to do?"

"Well your job is going to be to take pictures at some of the sites but your also going to help with video evidence."

"since we don't have anything really to look over, and some days are like this we just go into the break room and play video games."

"Wait so I get paid to play video games?"

Nick smiled.

"Yeah you can say that"

I smiled,

"Do you have Mortal kombat?"

We went into the break room and started to do a tournament, so far the best players were Zak and I.

I beat nick and Zak Beat Aaron.

"Now Zak are you ready to get beat by the new girl?"

"In your Dreams Rave."

I was playing as Melieena and Zak was Scorpion.

I couldn't believe it that they already accepted me already. I knew I was going to like this job a lot.

After for what was almost a hour of Zak and I fighting I won the match.

"Damn dude she kicked your ass."

"What can I say Mortal Kombat is my game."

We started to play other games like Call of duty,left 4 dead,and marvel vs capcom 3.

when the day was done I packed up my things and I was stopped by Zak.

"Hey it's raining I think I should drive you to your apartment."

"i would like that." I smiled then when he grabbed my hand I felt alittle spark. I pulled my hand back and walked with him.

When we got to his car I found out he drives one of my favorite cars, a 2005 ford mustang.

When I got inside the car I put my seat belt on and held demon close to me.

"I can't believe that you drive my favorite car."

"You like cars?"

"Yeah growing up with boys I learned a lot about cars."

"Well this is my baby."

"Well that bike is my baby."

"hey let me ask you something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Do you have a boyfriend? Because you seem like the type of girl who could get anyone that she wants."

"I had one a year ago."

"What happened if you don't mind asking."

we got to my building and I grabbed my bag and got out I looked at him and told him.

"He cheated on me with his EX-girlfriend."

I closed the door and went up stairs to my floor.

I opened the door and saw no one there I went into my room and started to cry, I haven't about my Ex in a year, I did love him but he broke my heart and I haven't seen him since I left north Carolina last summer because that's when my whole world got messed up.

* * *

><p><strong>WHO IS HER EX-BOYFRIEND? WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN WITH HER AND ZAK? WILL ZAKS GIRLFRIEND GET INVOLVED WITH THE WHOLE THING? <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	5. ZAKS HOUSE

**Here it is chapter 5 XD sorry i haven't updated sooner i was kinda busy with alot of drama and i couldn't type and along with writers block in the middle of the chapter it took awhile but i got it done.**

**remember i only own all the characters you don't know, i don't own Ghost adventures,criss angel, or the Wrestlers i put in the fanfiction **

**and i want to thank halogirl810 for all the great reviews she has given to me so far.**

* * *

><p>Ch.5<p>

I heard The door open, I went into the living room and saw Rin holding Sally. She saw the look on my face.

"Rave whats going on?"

I just shook my head, and started to cry again. She put Sally down and went up to me and hugged me.

"Raven what happened?"

"Matt."

"What about him? Did he call? Did he send a email to you?"

I just shook my head no over and over again.

"No, it's just, Zak asked me if I have a boyfriend just out of curiosity and I just felt what I felt a year ago hit me."

"Raven remember that happened a year ago, he fucked it up with you with that bitch Amy."

"You don't know what happened."

"Well you didn't tell me at all, I think its time for you to tell me what happened because the only ones who know what happened are your brother, the asshole,and Jeff."

I sat down on the couch.

"I'm not ready Rin, not at all."

"Well you better tell me sometime this year or else this is going to continue to happen."

I turned on the Tv and I heard the phone ring. Rin picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey this is zak can I speak to Rave?"

"Well..." I spoke up

"Is it Zak?"

"Yes but I don't think you should..."

"Let me talk to him Rin please."

"Okay but If he makes you upset he is going to be a ghost himself."

She handed me the phone.

"Hey Zak."

"Hey I just wanted to call and make sure that your okay?"

I walked into my room so that way that Rin couldn't hear.

"Yeah I'm fine I just don't like to think about my past at all. I'm sorry that I left like that."

"No, no,no its cool I won't ask you about your past at all how about that?"

"I would like that." I smiled alittle bit.

"How about I take you out to lunch tomorrow?"

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I mean as friends."

I laughed.

"Sure I would like that a lot."

"Okay well since tomorrow is our day off before the lock down i'll pick you up around 12?"

"Sure, well see you then Zak."

"See ya Rave." I put the phone back in the living room.

"so do I have to make him into the thing he hunts or no?"

"No you do not, he's actually going to take me to lunch."

"Well, wait a minute doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Yeah its just as friends."

well what do you want to do?"

"Lets play DDR?"

"Oh yes lets play"

we both went into the game room that was added on thanks to my Brother.

We had a flat screen TV and infront of it was the Dance machine.

We played until we got tired, we changed into a baggy shirt and went to bed.

The next morning I looked at my phone and saw that is was 11:30 I got out of bed and I took a quick shower I put on a Escape The Fate shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans. Then I put on my flats right when I got my bag I heard someone knock on the door. I checked my hair and my make up that I normally wear to see if it was fine.

I went to opened the door but Rin got it 1st and I tripped infront of the couch.

"Hey Zak, she just got up and she needs to fix her make up."

I looked at myself in the moirror and saw that my make up was messed up.

I ran back into my room and washed my face and started over again. I just started to do it over. When I got done I saw Rin and Zak looking at some of my artwork and I saw him looking at my spanish dancer and I wrote the name Johanna on it.

"Hey."

he turned around and saw me.

"Hey is this really all of your art work?"

I smiled.

"Well most of it really some of it is Rins."

"Yeah but Raven is the one who paints the most."

"can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"When was this painted?"

I went up to it and saw the date on it, I did it on june 18 2005 two years before you guys did the investigation., why?"

He looked at me.

"Have you heard about bobby mackeys music world?"

"Yes?"

The look on his face looked as if a sigh of relief.

"it was after the 1st episode of your show I knew about it."

He looked wide eyed.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"it's just wow that is weird that you painted johanna."

"Well I can tell you were I got the inspiration for this painting over lunch."

"okay well it was great to meet you Rin."

"Its great to have you here Zak, how many people can say that Zak Bagans was in their home." he just laughed.

"haha wow, well bye Rin."

When we left my floor and we got to his car we were driving around.

"so do you like BBQ?"

"Heck yeah I love BBQ."

"Really?"

"Well did you forget who my brother is?"

"Oh yeah thats right I forgot, so do you know the hardy boys?"

"Yeah we all grew up together, we met after dad died."

"What happened?"

"He got into a bad car crash when I was a baby when he died."

"I'm sorry for your lost."

"It's cool."

"Well here we are."

I saw it was a white two story house and it was huge.

"Who's house is this?"

"It's mine, I'm going to cook."

I started to laugh and then he smiled.

"well I have a pool and I forgot to ask you to bring a swim suit for yourself but I wanted it to be special , you know and plus I feel really bad yesterday."

"Its cool I only wear baseket ball shorts and a shirt really I don't think I have a good looking body really."

"What thats not true, I have some shorts that doesnt fit me anymore I can let you have a pair and I can give you a shirt if you want to?"

"sure I would love that."

When we got inside of his house It was all white except for some paintings rugs and furniture.

The living room had a flat screen TV hanging on the wall and next to it was some pictures of Zak and Ashley together.

He went upstairs and I waited down stairs he came back down.

"you can come up I have to pick which one to give you."

" HAHA okay."

When I got upstairs I saw the walls covered with creepy gothic art I went up to a painting of a girl holding a red rose.

"Oh my god I love these paintings."

"Really?"

"Hell yeah."

"i would put these down stairs but ashely doesn't like it."

"why not?"

"Because her friends come over here when she wants to stay the weekend over here."

"Wow."

"ok come on lets go to the master bed room and you can cange in my bathroom."

"ok."

when we got to his bed it was huge it had a big window that looked out to his back yard and he had a walk in closet. His bed was a king size bed with black and red sheets and pillows.

He went into his closet and came out with a black shirt and a pair of black basketball shorts.

"I think these should fit you."

"okay."

"the bathroom is right behind you."

"Ok to the slave hospital I go."

He started to laugh.

"wow I guess you do watch the show a lot."

"Yup."

I went into his bathroom and started to change my clothes then before I left I went up to his mirror and started to dance around.

"IM IN ZAKS BATHROOM IM IN ZAKS BATHROOM." I sang to my self . I started to act like a huge fan girl. I calmed myself down and I went out and saw his butt. I quickly ran back in his bathroom and had my back upagainst the door.

"oh my god...zak has a cute ass." I started to giggle like a school girl.

I went back out and saw that he was in blue swim tunks.

"wow they do fit good."

"yup."

"ok come on lets go down stairs and ill start up the grill while you can swim around."

"Sweet."

we went into his back yard and it was huge it had a huge pool and a walk way that was huge. There was a grill that was close to the pool.

"i'm going to make hot dogs if thats cool?"

"Heck yeah!"

I jumped into his pool when my head popped up he started to laugh.

"wow you really like the water huh?"

"Yeah I love the water when I was living with my Ex he had a pool alittle smaller then this he would call me his little mermaid."

"How long were you together?"

"for 3 years it started a few months after him and his ex of 5 years broke up because she cheated on him with one of his co-workers."

"Then you caught him cheating on you?"

"Yeah you can say that. I packed up my clothes while they slept in the bed I took all my things and went to go live with my brother for a few months."

He started to cook the hot dogs.

"Well his lost right?"

"Yeah...but I heard that he was going out with someone else right now from my brother."

"can I ask you something?"

"Yeah sure go with it."

"Is your ex matt hardy?"

I stopped swimming around.

"Yeah it is."

"You went out with Matt hardy?"

"Yup and he fucked up my life really badly."

"How?"

I started to move around the pool again.

"i fell in love with him I trusted him and then after 3 years we were together the day I found out I found out 3 things that day."

"Which were?"

" he was doing it behind my back at her place for a year. 2. I had to find out from his dad, and 3. he was going to ask me to marry him."

"wow what a dick, well like I said his loss right?"

"Yeah,his loss."

I went under the water and came back up and I saw the look on his face. It look like the look matt would give me when I was swimming around in the pool.

"Hey remember you have a girlfriend."

"what...yeah I do...um the hotdogs were done."

I got out of the pool he gave me a towel and I dried my self and went to his table that he had set up next to the Grill.

"How many do you want?"

"Just 2."

"I figured that's how much you would eat."

"Wow are you psychic or something?"

"hahaha no."

He put two paper plates down and gave me my hot dogs and then handed me the ketchup.

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"yes do you have ?"

"Yes I do. 1 glass of coming up."

I started to laugh alittle bit.

He went back inside and then I just started to sing alittle bit.

"_Dancing bears  
>Painted wings<br>Things I almost remember,  
>And a song someone sings<br>once upon a december_

Someone holds me safe and warm,  
>horses prance through a silver storm,<br>Figures dancing gracefully,  
>across my memory"<p>

I stopped when I saw zak standing there holding the drinks.

"Wow you really do have a nice voice."

"Thank you."

He put the drinks down and sat down across from me.

"Your really great, I mean you could atleast do anything with your voice."

"Well a lot of people have said that but I like to keep my voice hidden."

"Why?"

"it's because I'm really shy and I dont want my passion to become hell for me."

"Well I love to hunt ghosts and its my passion."

"Yeah but I mean with singing you have to be at places all the damn time no time with friends or family only touring around the world and not being able to experience it."

"Wow never would have thought of it like that."

"yup"

"So how did you meet Ashley?"

"Well I meet her from a friend of mine, and we've been together for almost 2 years now?"

"thats kool does she believe in ghosts?"

"no not really she thinks what I do in nonsense really but as long as I bring home some money then that keeps her happy."

'i'm sorry to say it like this but it sounds like she justs wants you for your money."

"Maybe, but she's still my girl."

"Well lets go into the pool then."

"Alright lets go."

We both jumped in and when he went under the water he came back up.

"Do you have a tattoo on your lower back?"

"Yup the symbol of my goddess. My brother did it for me."

"Wow so your a witch?"

I smiled, "Yup. Im a witch I pratice Wicca."

"Wow really?"

"Yup."

we messed around in the pool for awhile he kept throwing me around in the water and then when we stopped he was holding me in his arms and we were just looking at each other. Then we heard thunder.

"lets get inside and get you dry."

"hahaha yeah."

we both got out and went back inside his house. We went back upstairs and he handed me another towel along with my clothes.

"You can take a shower in my bathroom, there is some soap that Ashley left from last weekend that you can use"

"thanks"

"Now into the slave hospital you go young one"

"I'm not that young I'm only 24 years old."

"Thats young to me I'm 30 years old."

"Wow ok old timer."

He started to laugh a little bit.

I went inside of his bathroom and took off the clothes he gave me then I went into the shower and I thought about the way he held me in the pool.

"Why do I feel like this? I haven't felt like this since I was with Matt."

I started to sing while I washed my body.

"_i'm moving too fast, the pace of things has got to change_

_I never have time to think of words I want to say_

_I look around me, I don't know who really knows_

_what dose it matter anyway?_

_Sometimes I feel like I've got a heart made out of stone_

_and somedays I feel so alone_

_when nobody sees whats going on anymore_

_if I could Ijust know that someones there_

_one from the heart that's all it takes_

_one to hold you, one who knows you_

_one to one together_

_one from the heart, one from each day_

_one to lean on,one to keep on_

_keep on getting stronger the more I see your face._

I got out of the shower and started to dry my body as much as I could and I put my clothes back on when I got out I heard some commotion down stairs I walked out of the room and I slowly went down stairs and I saw Ashley.

Now Ashley was fairly tall she looked to be a little taller then me, she had long blond hair and she wears all pink. All I have to say about this is what the fuck is Zak thinking with this one?

Then she saw me.

"Oh so is this you new slut huh Zak?"

"Slut? Honey im sorry to say this but your dumb blond self wouldnt know a slut if one bit you in the ass."

"Oh really? Then I guess your purple dinosaur hair is enough right?"

"i grabbed my bag and I went to the front door."

"Sorry about this whole thing Zak i'll see you at work tomorrow for the lock down."

"Good go ahead leave no one wants you and your dinosaur hair here any way."

I stopped dead in my tracks and I went and looked at her."

I went up to her and I did something I thought I wouldn't have done to anyone. I picked her barbie ass up and threw her into the pool.

"Call me a Dinosaur again you fucking Paris Hilton looking whore. Watch what happens."

she got out of the pool and went up to me and punched me in the face.

"you have no idea who your messing with barbie."

I kicked her back into the pool I took off my shirt and my pants and went into the pool and we started to punch each other, zak jumped in and took me off of her I saw that I gave her a broken nose and a black eye.

"Ashely we are done, I have had it with you, you started this and im going to end it, we are no more."

she got out of the pool and walked away.

"okay I'm going to call for my things."

"no your going to pack up your barbie clothes and get out of my house right now."

"okay but this isnt the last your going to hear from me Zak Bagans."

she walked back into the house and then the next thing we knew she had a bag full of clothes at his house and she left, zak was holding me close to his body while she left the house and put the key down on the table. I got my clothes already back on when she left.

"i'm sorry that you guys broke up."

"It's okay I just needed a 24 year old goth girl to open my eyes that she did only want me for money."

I smiled alittle bit.

"so who taught you how to fight like that"

"Jeff hardy."

"Really now"

"Yeah he always treated me like a little sister hell they both did him and matt, but matt fell in love with me and jeff was always there for me no matter what."

"Wow now thats family."

"Yup."

"Hey if you want to go back to your place its cool."

"sure I want to get barbie off of me."

we drove back to my apartment and he wanted to get out to come upstairs with me.

"No im fine thank you for the wonderful day. Well apart from the barbie, it was a lot of fun."

"Yeah it was well i'll see you tomorrow if you want to I can pick you up."

"I would like that a lot."

then I noticed it started to rain.

"bye Zak."

"Bye Raven."

I went out of his car and I ran upstairs I opened the door and I saw Rin watching Ghost adventures.

"so besides you being wet how was your day?"

I told her everthing that happened even the part with Ashley.

"Wow so Zak is yours for the taken."

"NO I don't know I haven't felt like this in a long time I mean I don't know what to call what I feel for him."

"Love?"

"No not love I just have strong feelings for the guy."

"Well its love weather you like it or not."

"God my life got turned into a bad fanfiction I worked for the guy only a day but I feel so alive when im with him."

"well you had a long day demon missed you a lot today so go take a nice hot shower and go take a nap I will wake you up when supper is done alright?"

"alright."

I went into my bed room took another shower and I changed into a shirt and underwear and went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>well tell me what you think about this chapter please review it <strong>


	6. LA PALAZZA!

**OKAY HERE IT IS CH.6 THIS ONE CAME OUT LONG AS HELL BUT IT WAS WORTH IT. I KNOW THE PLACE I PUT THEM COMES AFTER THE RETURN TO BOBBY MACKEYS BUT I WANTED HER 1ST LOCK DOWN TO BE AT LA PALAZZA xD**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN RAVEN RIN AND EVERYTHING ELSE THAT YOU HAVE NO CLUE. I DO NOT OWN GHOST ADVENTURES, MINDFREAK,AND TNA!**

* * *

><p>Ch.6<p>

"So what do I have to do for this?" I asked Nick.

"We are going to be in this car while you go in the other car and shoot us alright?"

"Ok got it."

Aaron gave me his headphones to wear while I was recording them in the back of a car with Elvis. Nick was sitting in the front seat next to Elvis with a camera also and we started to drive off.

"We are in our home town Vegas, Nevada, Sin City, Where fortunes are won a lost, home of the entertainment capital of the world. Its where high rollers and celebrities, and everyone in between come to try their luck but this city also has a dark side."

I zoomed in on the sign for Las Vegas BLVD. We went back into the office and we grabbed the gear and went into the black van.

When we got to the location Zak told me that I didn't have to film anymore for now . I pulled out the camera that I own and I started to take pictures of the many houses around the area I even caught some pictures of Zak Nick and Aaron all doing crazy things. Aaron grabbed my camera and told me to do something crazy with zak. We went up to one of the gates of one of the houses in the area and he picked me up like the was about to throw me over the gate and another one were he held me bridal style and looked like he was about to kiss me but I put my hand infront of my face to stop him.

Then nick held me by my legs and zak was holding my upper body and I looked dead. Then all 3 of them were holding my body up and I was faceing the camera and did a sexy pose like if I were on a bed . And all 3 of them were making faces like if I was heavy.

"okay guys lets keep filming then I will introduce Rave in the shot before we enter the house." said Zak.

Nick and Aaron grabbed their cams and started to film Zak walking in the middle of the street.

"In this historical neighborhood, which has been home to the rich,the famous, and even the mafia. Something evil lurks."

when we got to the house we started to film again.

"was this house an estate for organize crime era?"

"we also have for you a very special guest she is new to this, come here Raven."

"Hello Zak."

"Now Raven has been picked as our new investigator for our lock downs and we are glad to have her."

"And im glad to be here now lets go get some ghost."

"She is perfect for us."

we stopped filming.

"How was I?"

"You were great Rave." said nick.

"thanks."

"come on we have to do the interviews."

when we got up to the house we saw two people a man and a woman talking to each other.

"Hello Chris."

"Hey Zak glad you can make it."

"Glad to be here. This is Nick,Aaron,and our new member Raven."

"hello."

we all said hi.

"we will interview you guys 1st then we are going to go around the house by our selves to give some information."

"Ofcourse."

I help put the mic on the female and Nick put the mic on Chris.

When we were ready we started to film.

"so how did you come around to buying this house?"

"When I had the opportunity to purchase this house I was over whelmed, It was the dream house. It was a MTV cribs kinda house, it was going to help me stamp my success help me put my mark. But no."

"when did you start realizing when something was in here? That maybe very dark."

"i've got a beautiful pit bull,Roxy, well trained..."

"what did she started doing?"

"she would just sit there and it was like she was fallowing moving her head like, "mama ,mama what do you see?" she'd pee the bed she start shaking and I said that's not my dog. She was seeing something I wasn't seeing at that time and I just basicly started tuning with her for a little bit. I was like you've got to be fucking kidding me, I could see it in the corner of my eye..."

"You saw it. What was it?"

"An older woman that had this very prominent hat, and 1940's sunglasses. That would just sit in this chair."

"This woman."

"Yeah and my girl she'd seen a tall man with the long arms."

"What do you mean she saw this figure in here?"

He nodded yes.

"when was the last time you were in here?"

"Its been awhile probably about 2 years."

"will you kinda come and walk us through here."

"yeah."

we all walked into the house he was telling us about the different areas of the house.

We all got around the place then we got to what was the bar area.

"We were in here, um we have the music on having a cocktail, I was behind the bar and she was in the front here on the bar stool with her girlfriend. And my buddy tom. And something happened with one of the wine glasses."

"can you show us where the wine glasses were?"

"sure. Right here we had wine racks you know you slid the glasses on and out of no where one of sled and got to the end and smashed on the marble top."

"You knew what this was."

"Yeah so I said what you going to do come in here and break my glasses."

I mouthed to Nick that I would be righ back. I went around the house to get a different lens for my camera when I went out to the front of the house I started to feel like some one was watching me. I went out and saw the girl I helped before.

"Hi I didnt catch your name."

"I'm Heather." she held her hand out for me to shake it so I did.

"Nice to meet you heather."

"So you just left the boys alone in there?"

"Yeah but I have to get a different lens from the van wanna come with me?"

"Yeah sure it beats being out here alone."

"so what happened in this house?"

"Alot of bad things, like in the shower I would feel like I was being watched, and I could hear men talking about me."

"Like what?"

"Just some things like 'shes sexy' and a lot of other things."

"Well I feel for you."

"Hell a lot of people think im crazy."

I smiled and I closed the van.

"Your no crazy trust me I live with a crazy woman."

she laughed.

"so what got you into ghosts? If you don't mind me asking?"

"when I was a baby my father died and for a few years while I was growing up I was convinced that he would come into my room and tuck me and kiss me on my forehead."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. When I was 20 and I was going to school in Florida I had to go back to North Carolina to visit my brother, my father came to me in a dream and told me not to go onto the plane."

"So did you?"

"Nope I didn't I actually missed my flight and when I turned on the news I found out that the plane had crashed in the ocean and no one lived. So I'm grateful that my dad saved my life."

"Wow that is pretty freaky."

"Yup it is."

when we got back to the house I asked if I could take a picture of the her next to the house.

"Sure."

I took her picture and heard the guys talking about some things. Then I heard laughter I looked around and no one was there.

I ran to where they were.

"Guys I heard something."

Zak stopped the interview.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard laughter and It sounded like a mans laughter."

"Where was it?"

"near to the front door."

we all went to the front door.

"okay Raven tell us what happened."

"i went back to the van to get a different lens for my camera and when I came back I heard a mans laughter, I looked around and of course no one is around."

" what's so funny huh? Come out and show yourself!"

Then we all heard some one say something.

"Oh my god did you hear that?" asked Zak.

"Yeah." said chris

"Hell yeah." I said

"yes." said Aaron

"yes I did."said Nick.

" We played back the tape on the camera and found out the Aarons camera caught the voice.

"dude it sounds like it said,Sexy then something then it says Raven."

I went wide eyed.

"What?"

Aaron gave Zak and I a headphone to listen to and sure enough it said, "Sexy"something we couldnt make out then "Raven."

"holy shit."

we continuted with the interviews when we got done zak started to walk around and talk about the history of the house and then we went into the front of the house and he told me to go to the door and stand there while nick and Aaron

"so why is this thing so aggressive,evil and dangerous?" Nick and Aaron came from the sides and went past zak

"i don't know but I guess we will find out while we are locked down in here for the enitre night."

Zak got up and walked up to me and put his arm over my shoulder and I put my arm around his waist and we walked in together.

"maybe it lost all of its money in the damn casinos."

Nick and Aaron both slammed the doors when we entered.

Zak pulled out a cross and some holy oil.

"Now the big boys play."

When we got done filming we started to grab all of our gear and bring it into the house. The guys couldn't believe how much I could carry. When we grabbed the last of the stuff that we needed Tom had a chain and a lock. Nick was fliming.

"Okay we are ready to get locked down, and Tom thanks we will see you at dawn okay? He is going to be he security watch from the outside perimeter we are locked inside but by an outside perimeter gate with very sharp thingies on the top so if you try to climb over that your going to have a spire go up your you know what. This is the 1st ever lock down that I am nervous by the interviews."

Zak started to walk around and talk to the ghosts.

"We interviewed a guy named chris, and he said when the sun goes down the gho..." Zak stopped and looked at something and then looked back at the camera.

"Did you guys hear that hissing sound?"

Nick answered,

"i did hear it,it was weird."

we all went to investigate it

"If your a demonic entity, we want to meet you, we want to see the face that has been terrorizing every single home owner that's lived here. So if you want to create a battle? You've meet your match.

We set up some monitors for later tonight and a dvr system for the X cameras.

When we got done Zak asked me.

"so your nervous for this?"

"Yeah a little bit."

Aaron and Nick started to film again.

"Alright lets go over our X's, the 1st x is in the theater,this is where they said audio equipment went on and off. The next x the dining room, this is where heather saw a very tall..."

"Jesus christ dude."

"What?"

"Seriously your audio just died."

then I noticed something with the monitors.

"why are the monitors blinking low voltage?"

"i don't know." said Aaron."

"these have car batteries fully charged and new."

"They just went red." said nick

they both shut off.

"now they just died"

"Holy shit." said Zak.

"is that what your going to do know all of the power out of our equipment? If you want to be seen pick this chair up and crack it over my head." we waited for alittle bit but nothing else happened.

"lets move on with our x's now. Dining room this is where heather saw a tall dark figure manifest then disappeared. The next two x's are the secret bathroom a camera and b camera this was possible use as a killing room. Where chris believes that the evil spirit is protecting this room. The next X is in the master bathroom this is where Heather would hear perverted comments coming out of the air vents with that said we had to change all of our audio packs today while doing interviews so if your sucking up all of the power out of our batteries your really amping your self up tonight aren't you?"

I spoke up

"becareful nick."

"We've all got to be careful."

we were walking around the house and waiting for night to take over. We put all of the other camera's away and pulled out the night vision cameras Nick showed me how to turn on and off night vision for the cameras. We all turned off our cell phones and then went to the front of the house.

"Rember Rave your going to be behind me and Aaron is going to be behind you alright?"

asked Nick.

"Yes I got it."

"Good now also remember you have to film one of us or if you see something."

"Okay."

Then we all started to record.

"im just going to start off what we like to do called an open investigation. Walk around and see if we can get a feel or sense for anything. We know when we come into contact with spiritual energy by the reactions our bodies given to us the goose bumps the chill the electric feeling atleast thats what we believe from our experiences."

I looked over to zak who was walking and I heard from Aaron.

"Lets do it."

we started to walk then I heard something I looked over and saw Zak and it looked like he tripped over something but was fine.

"watch the floor."

we all walked into the room.

"Is there somebody in here? We've heard a lot about you. We heard your mean."

then nick spoke up.

"i bet you don't like 3 guys here but I bet you like this girl who is here?"

"Thanks nick now they really..." I stopped because I felt someone grab my ass. "Holy shit!"

I jumped alittle bit and moved away from the spot I was in.

"what happened?" they all asked.

"Something just grabbed my ass after nick said that."

"Really like how hard?" asked Nick.

"like um let me see your arm." he held out his arm and I grabbed it and put some pressure to it. "like that."

"Show me." said Zak he held out his arm and I did the same to him.

"they are connecting to you Rave." said Aaron.

"shit."

"Ask them something." said nick

"okay, were you apart from the mafia?" nothing happened.

I looked over to Zak. "hey Zak can I use provocation?"

"Yes go ahead lets see what you can do. Hand me your camera." Zak turned his off and I gave him mine and I was in the middle.

"Okay you mafia boys who just want to touch my ass, your cowards you know that, you won't stand a chance in chicago, that's where the real mafia is at, the won't just grab a ass they would touch something else." I would have to regret what I said because the next thing I knew I was being grabbed on the ass and on my chest then I felt them unhook my bra from the back. I jumped and I walked away.

"Mother Fuckers."

the guys ran up to me and Zak shined a light where I was.

"What happened?"

"Those mother fuckers grabbed my ass and my chest and they unhooked my bra."

"No way." said Aaron.

"Lets see if its true." I lifted up my shirt in the back and they saw my bra straps hanging on the sides.

"Holy shit they did do that." said Nick.

"Nick hold my camera while I help her." nick held his camera.

"Aaron shine a light so I know what I'm doing."

Aaron turned on a flash light and Zak hooked it back up for me.

"Thanks."

we went back into investigating, we all had digital recorders to record EVP's on. Zak pointed his camera up to the ceiling.

"This is the attic where Heather said that she heard voices coming out of the air vents. Nick go into the secret room."

"Start rolling on the digital recorder?"

"Yeah"

"Lets try to capture some of these voices that they were talking about."

I looked over to Nick and he started to walk to the room.

"Alright I'm coming in."

Nick was about to go in but he stopped and looked at us.

"Guy's I'm hearing talking."

we all went over to his area

"whats wrong?"

"There is something here."

"i feel this energy, this energy is surrounding my arm and now its engulfing my whole body."

"Aaron go get the special EMF detector."

"Okay dude."

Aaron went back to base and came back with the EMF detector.

"Is there somebody here? Step over to my hand."

Then nick asked.

"Are you trying to attach youself to me?"

"i demand you to show yourself before us."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"i just said show yourself before us and look it stopped my camera."

"It stopped it?"

"It stopped it from recording look."

"it should say stand by."

Zak put the record back on and asked.

"Did you just do that to my camera?"

"was that you do it again?"

"whatever it was you guys..." said nick but Zak interrupted him.

"Hang on hang on. Do this nick stay right there."

Zak put down his camera and went into the room.

"I'm going to set this right..." then the EMF dector went off.

"wait look, that was a genuine emf spike this device is more sensitive then just o Emf readings."

"Hey Zak I'm going to the front of the house."

"Why?"

"i just want to go check something."

"okay do you have a digital recorder with you?"

"Yeah."

"Okay when your done come back and meet us here alright."

"Okay."

I went back to the front of the house.

"Hey is any one there? Come speak to me I can hear you talk if you talk into this device I have in my hand." I sat down on the floor next to the front door.

"come out and show your self to me. What are you cowards?"

just then I heard a voice say my name.

"is that all your going to do? Is just say my name? Do something else."

then I heard a loud bang right behind me.

"fuck."

when I got back I found the guys in the secrect room and I saw zak standing there.

"Are you mimicking a woman? Is that how your going to lure us in?"

I looked over to zak while I heard Aaron say.

"I'm panicing alittle bit bro."

"what is your name? Do you have a name?"

"go in there zak." said nick.

He walked in between some boards then I heard him hiss in pain.

"Zak what happened?"

"fucking nail."

he had a look of pain on his face.

He lifted up his shirt and there was a little prick.

"did you get stabbed?"

"Yeah I did."

I went over to where he was at and I looked at the nail.

"Zak."

"Yeah Rave?"

"Did you get your shots?"

"what shots...oh those shots no why?"

"It's a rusty nail."

"oh shit."

I saw Aaron come back with the 1st aid kit

I opened it and pulled out some disinfecting wipes.

"Zak lift up your shit."

he lifted it up I felt around and felt the scratch and started to clean it with out the light.

"how did you learn how to do that with out light?"

"my eyes adjust to the dark very well."

later that night we had someone come in who looked just like Heather I went to stand by the monitors I felt some thing bad was going to happen.

I could see her on the cameras zak opened the curtain we have set up.

"and we are going to be watching over here, there's Raven," I waved to her.

"honestly if we see anything near you or you start hearing voices try to keep it going until you can't handle it anymore."

Aaron was in the room with me then zak came in and whispered,"shes a tough girl."

When she got to the bathroom, the 1st thing she asked is.

"Why are you here?"

Zak looked over to Aaron and said.

"she's probably thinking to her self what in the fuck did I just get my self into?"

he looked back at the monitors.

"come on you ugly bastard show yourself, we gave yo what you wanted you show yourself and ill come running out there."

then she asked.

"Do you remember me?"

then Zak yelled out.

"Haley im going to come out there."

he went over to her and started to provoc the spirits.

"so your going to come out and show your ugly face? What is up with this secret room is this where you killed people? Oh shit. Its okay it's me I just tripped on the stairs. Then we saw zak jump out of the room. I got up and then I felt something on my back but it was burning.

"Umm guys?"

"Yeah what is it Rave?"

"My back is burning."

"What let us see?"

I lifted up my shirt.

"Oh my god its red and oh my god."

"what?"

"There is a scratch forming but not like the one Zak got this is much deeper." said Aaron then we all heard Zak yell out.

"Nick bring me a hand held camera now."

"go over there i'll keep and eye on her back right now i'll tell you if it gets any worse."

"Okay man."

I sat down on the chair but my back facing Aaron.

I heard Zak say.

" do it again show us your power." bad idea.

"Fuck its burning more."

"holy shit!"

"what!"

"you have 3 huge scratches on your back."

"NICK! ZAK!"

"WHAT IS IT AARON?" I could see nick running back, then Zak fallowing him.

"whats the mat...holy shit!" Aaron took a picture of my back and showed me sure enough there was 3 huge scratch marks on my back and they were bleeding pretty badly.

"Zak come look at Raven."

"what is the...HOLY SHIT RAVEN WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED?"

"i don't know the second you left and started to do your provocation with the ghost I started to feel a burn on my back then when you said show your power again it got worse."

Aaron had the 1st aid kit and started to disinfect my scratches while Zak pulled out the oil and the cross.

He started to say a verse while he put the oil on my forehead then the burning was gone.

"how does that feel?"

"it made the pain go away."

"good, Halley we can let you go now."

Nick Zak and Aaron left to go let her out I started to chant a protecting spell.

(**a/n: I am a wiccan and this really works.)**

"_I am protected by your might, O gracious Goddess, day and night. I am protected by your might, O gracious Goddess day and night."_

I stopped when I felt fine, nothing no evil, no ghost, just peace.

When they came back zak asked me.

"How are you feeling?"

I smiled.

"All better." I put my shirt down and I got up.

"Are you sure?" asked Aaron.

"yeah I'm fine." they all looked at me werid

"What?"

"Nothing." they all said.

Around 3 close to 4 in the morning we decided to go to the bar area Zak brought the sword that christ had let us use.

" on halloween night Chris and his girlfriend, his friend and his friends girlfriend were all listening to loud music. After the music stopped playing a glass from their bar which was right here was on a track and slid off the track and slammed down on the ground. We have a sword that he picked up and he was taunting the evil spirit and thats when the unseen force came and grabbed him by the neck slammed him up against this wall and his friend bear hugged him and threw him out this door and the spirit let go of him. So we are going to re-create the event right now."

He put the radio down.

"so I heard you don't like loud music. So we are going to play something for you." he played the cd that was in there, it ended up being something shorta loud.

"zak I think I know what can get to them?"

"Really what is that?"

in my tripp pants I pulled out a cd that Rin gave to me before I left the apartment and told me to play track 2 because its our song.

"Something that will anger some of the spirits."

"Really now play it."

I took out his cd put it in the case I had and put it in my pocket then I went to track two and it was suicide silences wake up.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yup just wait look at the glass."

I started to blast the song and sure enough a glass came flying over to the radio and it was about a few inches away from my foot.

I stopped the song and Zak pulled out the sword and said.

"come on evil spirit you want to fight lets fight."

Nothing happened.

"do what you did to chris come on!"

nothing still happened and he threw the sword at the wall and it stayed stuck to the wall.

"what do you want? Lets go!"

He pulled out the sword and held it up.

"come on this is the sword his used. To trigger your attack on chris. Are you seeing anything Aaron?"

"Nope nothing!"

"come on are you in here?"

"Careful walking through there." said nick.

Then we all heard some whispering we all went to go check it out.

"I just heard a bunch of voices in here."

Zak pulled out a digital recorder and I went back over by Aaron.

"Hey Aaron."

"Hey Raven hows your back feeling?"

"Good."

"so why are you here?"

"just thought I could give you some company."

"Okay take a seat."

we watched the monitors for awhile Then when Nick and Zak came back it was time to pack up we grabbed everything and put it by the front door, we all got blessed then we opened the doors to take out some of the equipment.

Tom let us out and then a few days later after everyone was done editing it for the episode Chris and Heather came over.

"Chris heather its so good to see you guys again, come to the back we have to show you guys something."

when we got to the back room we put the mics on them and I sat next to nick who was filming.

"Heather Chris, I 1st want to thank both of you for coming back here and im going ahead and let you guys watch what we captured but 1st Raven tell them about what happened with you."

"i got scratched on my back while Zak was taunting the ghosts one came and scratched my back pretty good."

Aaron handed me some pictures we took.

"this one was taken during the lock down." I handed them the 1st one

"Then this on was taken today." I handed them the next one.

Heather and Chris looked shocked,

"But the real thing we want to show you in on that Monitor."

We showed the part of the lock down when we had heathers look alike with us.

When heather heard the words kill her, she jumped and held Chris's hand.

"the funny thing is how the girl looks like her but still."

"It's like holy shit more."

" now with this one I was going through the beams and I was jabbed in the stomach by a nail."

we showed them the EVP that said ' you broke in here."

"holy shit." said Heather

"You broke in here."

"holy shit I got goose bumps and water eyes like holy shit."

" I heard that voice when I used to walk in that back room."

"the evidence we got can conclude that it had a big effect on you."

"I'm just glad we are past it man, and I just want to say I hope that fucking house burns."

"you guys are very very lucky that your out of this house."

"I'm just glad I'm here and not somewhere else.

"Well I want to thank you guys and I hope by seeing some of this stuff I know it was disturbing to watch can give you some kind of a closer."

"there are just so many different unanswered questions. I'm just I'm closing my book. I told you mother fuckers I wasn't crazy. I told you mother fuckers I wasn't crazy."

then we stopped recording we said our goodbyes to them and left I grabbed my helment and I was about to leave when Zak stopped me.

"Hey you wanna come by the house this weekend just have a few drinks as friends you know just to celebrate your 1st lock down."

"what about Nick and Aaron?"

"well when we have a good lock down we go to the red moon 1st but we can leave early just for the two of us."

"okay I would like that but 1st I have to get to my puppy."

"How is he doing any way?"

"He is really good he and Sally are acting like puppies finally they are both a lot of work but worth it."

"Well I guess i'll pick you up on friday, you can and demon can spend the weekend at my place."

"Okay. I put on my helment and left the building."

I got on my bike and went to my apartment. I walked in and I saw Rin and Criss kissing on the couch.

"WHAT THE HELL? RIN!"

"what?"

"not on my couch please!"

"it's not your couch its our couch."

"i don't care who's couch it is take it to your room."

" no make us."

"Thats it."

I pulled out the spray that I use to spray mist and water to the plants in our apartment. I started to spray them until they both got off the couch and into her room.

"good now keep it in there!"

The morning I got home from the lock down I told Rin all about it and when she saw the marks on my back I had to stop her from trying to kick Zak's ass for letting something like that happen, but of course she listened to me.

When I came back I slept most of the day and played with demon who was getting bigger every day. He went from a weak puppy to a stronger puppy.

Yesterday we made plans for 's funeral to be on monday we picked her out a nice casket and a headstone that Criss paid for hell he paid for the whole thing really. We had 's stuff given to the poor expect for the things she wanted us to have, like the nice coffee table that rin wanted and I got the leg lamp that I thougth was awesome along with her big black grand piano. That thing was a bitch to move but it was worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY DONE WITH CH.6 PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I CAN KEEP THIS STORY GOING!<strong>


	7. MERMAID IN THE POOL xD

**YAY HERE IT IS CH.7 ALOT MORE PEOPLE ARE READING THE STORY AS IT PROGRESSES I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS I HAVE BEEN GETTING FOR THIS STORY HERE IT IS CH.7**

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN RAVEN AND RIN AND EVERYONE ELSE YOU DONT KNOW**

* * *

><p>ch.7<p>

"Ok Rin are you sure that you're going to be okay with Criss just here?"  
>she started to laugh.<p>

"Yeah and plus my brother is coming over for 2 weeks."

"How is he doing I haven't seen him since the funeral in 2009?"

"He's doing better they are all doing better but you know there is always that missing piece."

I saw Demon running around with Sally I grabbed the two bags I had to take with me 1 has clothes and the other is toys for demon that I can leave at Zak's house. I swear that demon has more toys then a 5 year old because I have about 10 toys at the apartment, 12 at the office,and 20 for Zak's house. The sad thing is that I didn't even buy them everyone from the bar and work bought them for him. When I go to sing at the club Demon plays around in Walters office only a few times I bring him out for people to pet him and meet him while I'm not on stage.

"Demon come here."

he ran up to me and ran into my arms then I heard my cell phone ring.

"Hello."

"Hey Rave it's Zak."

"Hey whats up weren't you supposed to pick me up about 30 minutes ago."

"Yeah but I'm stuck in traffic I can see your building right now."

"I can meet you down stairs if you want?"

"That would be great I'll see you soon."

"alright see ya."

I looked over at Rin and she was given me a look.

"Rin Shadows why are you giving me that look?"

"Because Raven Moore are you going to keep running from your feelings for this guy or not?"

"i mean it's too soon and I don't like him like that."

"Well look me in the eye and tell me that you don't love him."

I couldn't look at her I really couldn't. I knew she was right.

"Okay but still it's too soon he broke up with Ashley almost a week ago."

"Well you better tell him when its the right time and it better be before he finds another girlfriend."

"Well chances are not now but I have to go. I'll see you on Monday." I gave her a big hug trying not to squish demon who was stuck in the middle. Demon gave her a big kiss.

"take care of your self alright Rave."

"Alright I will." I grabbed both of my bags and went walking down stairs I saw Zak already here I ran up to the car.

"Hello Boss."

"I might be your boss at work but right now I'm your friend. Let me pop the trunk and you can put your bags in there."

"Ok but hold on to demon for me."

"Alright." I handed him demon and demon was so glad that he got to see Zak again.

I got in the car put on my seat belt and he gave me back demon.

"Why do you have two bags?"

"O+nes mine and the other is Demons."

"Why does a dog need a bag?"

"You're going to thank me."

we had to go around the traffic to go to his house.

"This weekend is going to be great."

"Hell yeah."

"Alright well here is the plan we meet up with the guys at the club and then around lets say 10, 10:30 we leave the club to come back here and celebrate here?"

"That could work." He smiled.

"Good."

'I wonder what is he thinking right now.'

'no matter I'm going to have him to myself all this weekend, maybe after my 3rd or 4th lock down I'll tell him how I feel about him.'

when we got to the house I noticed something new but I really couldn't tell what it was because it was under a tarp.

"Hey Zak what did you get?"

"Oh yeah this is a surprise for you and it's a present from all of the guys."

"sweet can I see it?"

"No not now, go get ready for the club and then I'll give it to you."

"Alright I ran up stairs with demon following me right behind, I went into the guest bedroom and started to get ready.

I put on a black shirt with a heart in the middle that lights up to the beat of the music. I pulled out a skirt that I have that was kinda short but I always wear a pair of black stockings. I pulled out my boot and put them on I made sure that my hair was okay and I put on some green eye shadow along with black lipstick on the top and green on the bottom.

I came down stairs and I saw Zak he was in a white button up shirt with his black jeans he wears on the show. The look on his face was awesome he looked like he was about to drop dead. I noticed that his hair wasn't spiked up like it normally is.

"wow" was all he said.

"What?"

"It's just Green looks really good it brings the color out in your eyes."

"Thank you." I smiled

"Okay ready for your present?"

"Yes."

"Okay close your eyes."

I closed them and then I heard him move the trap and then I felt him grab my hand.

"can I open them?"

"No not yet."

I sat down on something.

"Now can I look?"

"Yes now."

I opened my eyes and it was a huge jet black piano that looked like it cost a lot of money more then what piano was worth.

"Oh my god Zak this...this is..."

"Do you like it?"

I jumped up and hugged him.

"Yes I do I love it thank you Zak, I have to tell the guys thank you."

"well you can when we are at the club, hey since we have a few minutes to kill how about you play a song on it."

"Okay any requests?"

"How about something that would sound good on a piano."

"How about I'm not that girl?"

"Where is that from?"

"Something called Wicked, it's a Broadway musical that came from Chicago."

"Alright lets here it."

I cracked my hands and then started to play.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet  
>Sudden silence, sudden heat<br>Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
>He could be that boy<br>But I'm not that girl:_

Don't dream too far  
>Don't lose sight of who you are<br>Don't remember that rush of joy  
>He could be that boy<br>I'm not that girl

I looked over to him and saw the look on his face he didn't know what to think with the song0

Ev'ry so often we long to steal  
>To the land of what-might-have-been<br>But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
>When reality sets back in<p>

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
>She who's winsome, she wins him<br>Gold hair with a gentle curl  
>That's the girl he chose<br>And Heaven knows  
>I'm not that girl:<p>

Don't wish, don't start  
>Wishing only wounds the heart<br>I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
>There's a girl I know<br>He loves her so  
>I'm not that girl"<p>

When I was done I looked at him and he went up to me and hugged me. I hugged back but then his hand went on top of one of the scratches.

"Oww."

He jumped alittle bit.

"I'm so sorry is it the scratches?"

"Yeah its okay they just hurt alittle bit."

"Lift up your shirt and let me see them alright." I pulled up my shirt and he looked at them for a few minutes.

"Well they do look like they hurt a lot but I still don't understand on how these are so deep mine were just normal scratches but these are like claw marks."

"Well I was never the normal child."

"Really how so?"

I put my shirt down and looked at him.

"i was always with the guys I had really any good friends really."

I looked at the time it was time to go.

"hey we got to leave we told the guys that we were going to meet up around 7 right?"

"Yes lets go."

when we got to the club we found Nick and Aaron, then I also saw Rin at the club I went up to her and right when I was about to say something but then I saw someone I haven't seen in a year.

"Oh my god M. mother fucking Shadows!"

He turned and looked at me.

"Well hello to you too Raven Fucking Moore!"

I jumped and hugged him and he hugged me back.

"When did you get here?'

"About 20 minutes ago. So how is ghost hunting going for you? I got to see your episode you were great."

"Yeah its all great you want to go meet they guys?"

"Hell yeah!"

I went over to the spot we were all at and I could see them talking to some girls who were wearing shirts then the second they saw me they went over to me and asked for my autograph. I'm glad they didn't see Matt or else they would have tackled him. I went over to the table with him behind me.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Rin's brother."

"Hey you guys."

"Holy shit it's !" said Nick.

"Oh my god it is M. Shadows, I'm Zak."

"Oh yes I know about you guys I love your show and when I heard the Raven was going to be apart of it I knew for a fact that the show was going to be awesome with her."

"So how do you know each other?"

"My sister lives with her."

"Rin is your sister?"

"Yes unfortunately she is." Then Rin came up from behind and slapped him hard in the back of his head.

"Walter said that both of you can sing tonight."

"Lets go then. Come on"

I pulled Matt up to the stage and went to the side Walter went up to the mic that was set up.

"Hello everybody and as you know Rave is here and ofcourse she's going to sing with us but we also have a special guest with us, her roommates brother The lead singer for Avenge Sevenfold please help me welcome M. Shadows!"

We both went up on the stage and everyone started to cheer.

"Hello Las Vegas!"

Everyone went crazy.

"I came here because of a special girl that I have known since the band 1st started, she was on Tv for Travel Channels Ghost Adventures, Rave!"

Everyone started to cheer some more.

The Dj handed me a mic and I said to him to put on A little piece of heaven.

"You know what M. we should give them a little piece of heaven."

then the music started up.

: _"Before the story begins, is it such a sin,  
>for me to take what's mine, until the end of time<br>We were more than friends, before the story ends,  
>And I will take what's mine, create what<br>God would never design_

He pulled me close to his body I started to dance around him. Then he grabbed me again and put his hand over my neck.

_Our love had been so strong for far too long,  
>I was weak with fear that<br>something would go wrong,  
>before the possibilities came true,<br>I took all possibility from you  
>Almost laughed myself to tears,(hahaha)<br>conjuring her deepest fears  
>(come here you fucking bitch)<em>

The Dj handed Matt a handle from a knife and started to hit me in the chest and stomach.

Must have stabbed her fifty fucking times,  
>I can't believe it,<br>Ripped her heart out right before her eyes,  
>Eyes over easy, eat it eat it eat it<p>

I was laying down on the ground pretending to be dead.

She was never this good in bed  
>even when she was sleepin'<br>now she's just so perfect I've  
>never been quite so fucking deep in<br>it goes on and on and on,  
>I can keep you lookin' young and preserved forever,<br>with a fountain to spray on your youth whenever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<br>and I know, I know it's not your time  
>but bye, bye<br>and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
>you think it's over but it's just begun<br>baby don't cry

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
>'cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart<br>let's make a new start  
>'cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah<br>but baby don't cry

Now possibilities I'd never considered,  
>are occurring the likes of which I'd never heard,<br>Now an angry soul comes back from beyond the grave,  
>to repossess a body with which I'd misbehaved<p>

I got up and started to smile and I started to laugh

Smiling right from ear to ear  
>Almost laughed herself to tears"<p>

then I took the mic and started to stab him

Raven"_"Must have stabbed him fifty fucking times  
>I can't believe it<br>Ripped his heart out right before his eyes  
>Eyes over easy<br>Eat it eat it eat it"_

I handed him back the mic and he started to sing again and I grabbed the other mic

:_"Now that it's done I realize the error of my ways  
>I must venture back to apologize from somewhere far beyond the grave<em>

I gotta make up for what I've done  
>'Cause I was all up in a piece of heaven<br>while you burned in hell, no peace forever

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<br>and I know, I know it's not your time  
>but bye, bye<br>and a word to the wise when the fire dies  
>you think it's over but it's just begun<br>but baby don't cry.

He held my hand and looked at me in the eyes.

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, We fell apart<br>Let's make a new start  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah<br>But baby don't cry

I will suffer for so long  
>(What will you do, not long enough)<br>To make it up to you  
>(I pray to God that you do)<br>I'll do whatever you want me to do  
>(Well then I'll grant you a chance)<br>And if it's not enough  
>(If it's not enough, If it's not enough)<br>If it's not enough  
>(Not enough)<br>Try again  
>(Try again)<br>And again  
>(And again)<br>Over and over again  
>(Over and over again).<p>

We both started to sing together._  
>We're coming back, coming back<br>We'll live forever, live forever  
><em>_Let's have a wedding, have a wedding  
>Let's start the killing, start the killing.<em>

Then the Dj came up with the mic and went in between us.

Do you take this man in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
>(Yes, I do.)<br>Do you take this woman in death for the rest of your unnatural life?  
>(I do.)<br>I now pronounce you...

'Cause I really always knew that my little crime  
>would be cold that's why I got a heater for your thighs<br>and I know, I know it's not your time  
>but bye, bye<br>And a word to the wise when the fire dies  
>you think it's over but it's just begun<br>but baby don't cry

Then I started to sing along with him for the last part.

You had my heart, at least for the most part  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime, we fell apart<br>Let's make a new start  
>'Cause everybody's gotta die sometime yeah<br>But baby don't cry"

We got down from the stage Zak came up to me and he held me.

"You were great."

"Thanks Zak."

We both went back to the table and had a few drinks we left before we could get drunk I thanked the guys and we were off to his house.

When we got inside we started to drink some wine.

"Well I'm glad I came here with you."

"Really now Moore?"

"Yes." we started to laugh.

"Well since we aren't that drunk you want to sober up a little bit by going swimming?"

"sure let me get my shorts on and my top and we can go swimming."

I went into the guest bedroom and I couldn't find my swim shorts and my top on then I found a bikini top and bottoms and a note attached to the bottoms.

'Rave,

Your swim shorts are missing so by now you probably want to kill me because you only packed enough shirts for going out so I guess you can say you can help you push your luck with Zak good luck love,

Rin.'

"I'm going to kill her."

I put the Bikini on then I saw something I haven't seen in forever I saw my black Mermaid tail that I made but it ripped, I checked the spot and I saw it was put back together then I found another note.

'Go be the little mermaid for your ghost boy,

Criss.'

I smiled and I went down stairs and I didn't see Zak at all I went inside the pool and I put on the tail. I started to swim around the pool then I saw Zak walking to the pool with a couple of towels. I went under the water and I started to swim then I moved my tail alittle up out of the water I saw him coming closer to the water and I came up slowly.

"Well Hello My Little Mermaid." I smiled and started to sing apart of your world.

"_What would I give to live where you are?  
>What would I pay to stay here beside you?<br>What would I do to see you smiling at me?_

_Now there's a dream  
>Now there's a goal<br>Now there's a need I'll never control  
>I won't get free<br>Till I can be  
>Part of your world"<em>

he was moving close to my face then I pulled him into the water with me.

He came back up.

"So is that how your going to be?"

"yes."

I went under the water and started to swim away then he was beside me and held me close and we went back up to the surface.

He was holding me close to his body I looked into his eyes and we stayed like that for awhile, until he said something.

"Raven, can I tell you something?"

"Yes Zak you can ask me anything."

"what would you do if I said that I like you...well I like you already but I mean like you more then a friend?"

"Then I would probably say the same thing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well I like you a lot Ra..." I stopped him by kissing him in the lips then I felt him kiss back we were like this for a few minutes then we looked at each other.

"I face nothing but demonic ghosts for my job and I was nervous to tell you how I feel about you."

"Really?"

"Yes I mean you're like the perfect girl I have ever meet in my life."

"Well you're the greatest guy I have ever meet in my life."

we were swimming around for a few more minutes then he picked me up with my tail still on.

"I got my self a ghost hunting mermaid."

I smiled and started to laugh. He put me down next to the pool and he handed me a towel I went into the guest bed room to get my Pj's and I went into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower. When I was done I went down stairs and we watched a 1000 ways to die then we both went up stairs. He grabbed me picked me up bridal style and took me into his room.

"No your sleeping with me tonight."

"Ok."

He put me in his bed and went into his bathroom. He came out in nothing but his boxers.

I started to blush alittle bit I couldn't believe what I was seeing. He got underneath the covers with me and then he held me close to his body. We both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

><p><strong>OK I NEED TWO PLACES FOR HER NEXT LOCK DOWN WITH THE GUYS THEY CAN BE BOBBY MACKEYS MUSIC WORLD BECAUSE THAT IS THE 4TH LOCK DOWN SHE'S GOING TO BE IN SO PICK 2 PLACES THAT SHE SHOULD BE WITH THE GUYS! xD<strong>


	8. PRESENT AND PAST LOVES

**YAY HERE IT IS CHAPTER 8 SORRY I DIDN'T UP LOAD IT SOONER BECAUSE I WAS AT MY FRIENDS HOUSE AND THE POWER WAS KINDA GOING IN AND OUT AT MY PLACE I HAVE A CHARACTER REF FOR RAVEN UP ON MY PROFILE AND I'LL BE DOING ZAK AND RIN SOON I'LL POST IT UP IN FURTHER CHAPTERS!**

**THE TWO PLACES I PICKED FOR THE NEXT LOCK DOWNS ARE EASTERN STATE PENITENTIARY AND CASTILLO DE SAN MARCOS BECAUSE OF ALL THE THINGS I HAD HAPPEN TO ME.**

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE PEOPLE AND PLACES YOU DON'T KNOW**

* * *

><p>ch.8<p>

The next morning I woke up and I noticed that I was in the arms of Zak Bagans! I wanted to get up but his arms wouldn't let go of my waist.

Then I noticed that he was awake also.

"Good morning Zak."

"Good morning Rave."

I tried to get up again but failed again but this time he some how held me down and I was underneath him.

"Yes Zak?"

"what I can't hold you down any longer."

"Well Zak I would love for you to hold me longer but if you don't let me go I'm going to do something that you would hate."

"What?"

"I'm going to bring the scariest thing known to man."

"What?"

" A dog."

"what dog?"

"DEMON!"

As I called his name Demon came into the room and jumped on top of the bed and started to lick Zak's face.

"Ok,Ok,Ok." he let go of me and demon kept licking him until I picked him up off of Zak.

"Who's a good boy?" I started to walk to the guest bed room and I changed out of my Pj's and into some jeans and a disturbed shirt I went down stairs and I didn't see him at all so I went to the piano and started to play the phantom of the opera's main song.

I didn't sing any of the parts because it was still early.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up and saw Zak smiling at me.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing just wondering something?"

"And what is that?"

"does last night mean we are going out?"

"I don't know you tell me."

"Well I think we are."

"Really?" I asked him.

"Really."

He leaned down to kiss me but I got around him and went into his kitchen.

"what?"

"nothing I just don't want to be kissed right now."

"Oh why not?"

"Because I didn't eat and also I have to check up on Rin, I get worried alright."

"Well that's a true friend."

I called her on her cell phone 1st but nothing then I called the apartment, still nothing.

"Hmm she maybe sleeping still I don't know."

I sat down on the couch and he turned on the tv for me, I was watching the show while Zak was making breakfast then I remembered something that I thought that would make him laugh.

"hey Zak can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"I have a pet snake."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"what kind of snake?"

"A boa."

"Don't you dare show me that snake!"

"Or else you're going to pick it up and start to run away like this."

I pointed to the TV.

He started to do a fake laugh Then he put the plate of pancakes, eggs and bacon down in front of me and a tall glass of orange juice.

We started to eat then he looked at me.

"You don't have a snake do you?"

"Yeah I don't"

he did a sigh of relief.

"Not yet any way."

"please don't tell me that you want a snake."

"Okay I won't" I put my plate and glass in the sink. He just kept looking at me I sat down next to him and the look on his face was epic.

"i'm not getting a snake."

he did a big sigh of relief.

"good because for a second I thought..."

"I'm getting a scorpion..."

"what is up with you do you like reptiles and creepy shit?"

I smiled and sat down next to him.

"Yes I do I grew up with boys and I turned into a tom boy really."

"great the person that I like loves the thing I hate."

"Ha ha well what are we going to do today?"

"Well if you want we could go around the town and play at some of the casinos?"

I smiled.

"I would like that"

"Cool."

"Hey maybe we could go to the Luxor to see if we could catch Criss Angel."

"Do you really like that guy?"

"Yeah why?"

"well because he is awesome."

"because he is awesome?"

"yes."

He got on top of me and he pinned me down.

"What do you think of me then?"

"Awesome?"

"really?"

"No."

"Then what?"

I blushed alittle bit.

"Tell me or else?"

"or else what?"

"or else I will start to tickle you."

"You won't."

"You don't think I would?"

"No you won't."

I started to regret it he started to tickle me on my stomach then he stopped and looked at me.

"What do you think of me?"

"Ok...Ok...Ok...I'll tell you." I started to catch my breath again.

I looked at him.

"ithinktyou'resexy." I said really fast.

"what was that?"

"i said'i think you're sexy."

"Really?"

"Yeah I know that a lot of girls call you sexy."

"Yeah but it's just that..."

"What?"

"I really thought that you aren't a fan girl. Hell you don't act it really."

"Well that's one of my perks."

"You know what else is another perk?"

"What is that?" I asked him

"how cute you look underneath me."

I started to blush, then he started to kiss me I kissed back and I started to put more passion into the kiss and he did the same thing with me. He let go of my arms and I put them around his neck. He go off of me and picked me up and took me into his bed room.

He put me down on his bed, got next to me and started to kiss me again.

I could feel his tongue rub against my bottom lip for me to open my moth more. I did and our tongues started to wrestle each other I felt him lift up my shirt, I broke away.

"No, not yet Zak."

"Ok sorry, wanna get ready to go out?"

"yeah lets get ready."

I went into the guest bed room and started to change my clothes. I put on a purple tank top with a black skirt on. I put on some flats and I put on purple eye shadow and lipstick on both lips.

When I got down stairs I saw him ready to go I grabbed my bag and we left the house.

For the rest of the day we got to know each other then at night we went to the hard rock casino and I won almost 500 dollars and Zak lost 100 dollars that 100 is part of my 500.

we got to the luxor and I saw Criss going to his floor.

"Come on he is goig to his room."

"ok looks like we are late."

"come on lets go into the elevator."

we ran into the elevator and I pressed the bottom to the top floor.

"which one is his room?"

"its the presidential suite."

"wow you do watch the show."

"well its not only that."

"What else?"

"Oh you will find out."

we got to the top floor and I found his room I knocked on the door and Rin opened it.

"Rave what brings you here?"

"Nothing just spending the day with Zak thats all why aren't you home?"

"Well Matt wanted to hang out with Criss."

I looked over at Zak and I pulled him over.

"This is how I know the mindfreak."

"Because of Rin?"

she smiled

"Yes because we are together."

He looked surprised really.

"Wow who else do you know?"

"Not a lot mostly half of TNA and WWE."

"That's a lot."

Criss opened the door alittle more.

"Hey look who is here looks here." Zak went up to him and shook his hand.

We got inside the room Criss and Zak were talking and Rin was talking to Matt. Then I saw the 2 people I thought I wouldn't see ever again. My Ex-boyfriend and Amy the girl he cheated on me with. They didn't notice me but then I saw Jeff and Shannon talking to each other.

I went up to my brother and I jumped on to his back.

"What the fuck?" said Shannon.

Jeff started to laugh.

"Looks like you have a monkey on your back!"

I started to laugh.

"Hello Skittles."

"Hello barney."

"Hey no one calls my sister barney but me." I jumped off his back and when he turned around I hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you so much bro."

"Well things aren't the same with out you back home really."

I looked over a Matt and Jeff spoke up.

"I told him not to bring her but she wanted to come, she loves Criss angel and Zak she didn't know that Zak was in Las Vegas until she saw your episode with him."

"Well it doesn't matter now does it?"

"Wow you got over him." said Shannon

I looked down.

"Not really." Then I saw Matt walk up to me not Rin's brother Matt my Ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy.

"Well no hello then Rave?"

"No not for you any way." I looked up and I saw Amy talking to Zak. Then I saw the look in her eye the look of taking everything.

"I told you that it wasn't my fault."

I looked at him and I punched him in the face.

"Not your fault? Not your fault? Well how is it not your fucking fault when you were on top of her in the bed I slept in at the house I was living at!"

Every one was looking at me then I saw that Amy was about to try to kiss Zak but I went up to her and grabbed her by her hair I dragged her into the bed room and locked the door.

"Bitch what the fuck?"

I started to feel nothing but hate and anger.

"You take my 1st love and now you want my other man?"

"Well I can tell you this Matt always fucks me all the time now and..."

I punched her dead in the face and threw her on to the bed I got on top of her and started to punch her in her face.

But there was one thing I didn't expect was a knife. She slashed me on my leg, I got off of her and I grabbed her but she got on top of me,

"Did you forget that I was WWE womens champion?"

"did you forget that I was raised with The hardys?" I punched her in the face then right when Jeff kicked down the door Matt came in and took Amy out of the room then Zak took me out of the room I could see that Matt has a black eye. Jeff started to yell at Matt for bring her here. Then Zak and I left the room and the hotel all together.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT CHAPTER WON'T BE SO SHORT IM SORRY FOR THIS VERY SHORT CHAPTER BUT IT WAS THE MOST I COULD THINK OF REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE SHOWN.<strong>


	9. RAVENS PAST

**YAY CHAPTER 9 xD...**

**I LIKE TO THANK HALOGIRL810 FOR STAYING WITH ME SO FAR WITH THE FANFICTION, AND BEELZEMONGIRL WHO ALSO REVIEWED.**

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN EVERY THING ONLY THE THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT**

* * *

><p>ch.9<p>

When we got back to his house, he helped me inside and put me down on the couch.

"so that's the creep that hurt you?"

"Yeah its a long story."

"Well I have time."

"Well I don't like to talk about it really."

" I think its time for you to talk." I sighed

"Well it all happened a year ago, we were going out for 3 years then on our 3rd anniversary was the day it all happened."

(1 year ago in Cameron,NC.)

…...I was over at Jeff's house, Shannon was moving into a new house with his wife Julia. I was helping him paint his house, Beth was picking out some stuff to put in the house. I forgot my cell phone and I went back to the house me and Matt shared.

"Hey jeff I forgot my cell phone I'll be right back."

"Ok, ill be in the master bed room putting the second coat."

"Ok."

I went out of the house and took the path way that connected Jeff's house to Matt's house.

When I got to the house I saw another car in the drive way, I didn't think much of it because Matt always had friends over, when I got inside I saw some of his clothes in the living room I found his pants and I felt something in his pocket I looked inside and I saw a little velvet box I was so happy with joy that when I opened the box I saw a little ruby engagement ring with a sliver band on it. I smiled and I put it back in his pocket and took his clothes down to the basement where I wash all of our clothes.

When I went back up stairs I heard some music coming from our room I slowly went up and then I started to hear some moaning, I opened the door and I saw Matt on top of Amy, his Ex that cheated on him.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?"

They both stopped and looked at me.

"Rave I can explain."

I ran out of the room and I went into the guest bed room and grabbed my metal baseball bat that I use when someone tries the break in.

I went back into the room and I had tears going down my face.

"Rave please I can explain..."

"EXPLAIN WHAT THAT YOUR CHEATING ON ME WITH HER! THE ONE PERSON THAT CHEATED ON YOUR ASS!"

"Raven please..."

I hit the TV in the room then I saw her and I went after her. She got up and she tried to runaway from me but I hit her dead in the chest with the bat.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you been cheating on me with her?"

He just looked down.

"Tell me!"

"Two years."

That's when I felt my whole world break I looked at him and punched him.

"I'm glad I found that engagement ring before anything she can have now I don't care I'm just the other girl who helped you when she wasn't there."

I walked out of the room but I stopped when I heard him say something.

"Please Raven I love you..."

"No you don't, you used me to bring up your confidence to go back to her...i thought you of all people should know how it feels to be cheated on."

I walked back inside the room and grabbed my cell phone and I ran down the stairs and back to Jeff's house.

(end of flash back)

" I told Jeff everything that happened and Beth called my brother, they both went to Matt's house and beat his ass up. I moved into Shannon's house and it wasn't a few months later that one of my best friends died."

"Who was your Friend?" He asked.

"Everyone knew him by the Rev, when he died I felt like there was nothing left for me but Rin said that we should move in together she had a house in Florida but then a year ago we moved here."

I started to cry a little bit, then I felt Zak wrap his arms around me and we stayed like that then he spoke up.

" I punched him in the eye." I smiled and started to laugh I knew that I am a lot better off with Zak then with Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY THAT THIS CHAPTER WAS SHORT I'M GOING TO WORK ON ONE OF THE NEW LOCK DOWN CHAPTERS TONIGHT SO THAT ONE IS GOING TO BE LONG.<strong>

**REMEMBER TO REVIEW! OR ELSE THE LITTLE PINK BUNNY WILL KILL YOU PETS**


	10. EASTERN STATE PENITENTIARY!

**YAY HERE IT IS CHAPTER 10 AND THIS ONE IS A LOCK DOWN CHAPTER!**

**REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING ONLY THE THINGS YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT! This chapter has one rated M part you can skip if you want to its rated T for cursing that's all XD please enjoy this chapter XD **

* * *

><p>ch.10<p>

A few weeks past after the weekend I spent with Zak, ever since then everything has been perfect. Criss and Rin have been going back to his place a lot, Sally is with Criss now because her and Demon got into a fight. Demon so far has been a good boy and is learning how to be a guard dog. At the office he walks around out side of mine now and every one loves playing with him. In everyone's office there is at least 2 toys for him to play with. He is mostly in Zaks office to keep him company.

Last week Zak asked me if he is okay to fly. I told him I'm not sure. The air line said he could stay with me if he behaved on the plane. Zak told me and the guys only a few things about the lock down really.

When I got home on Monday I had to get ready for the funeral for . The funeral was very lovely, it was at a church and the church was old so the grave yard was in the back of the church. The colors were white and red. Her casket was a lovely dark wood that was almost black, her choice in her will. Everyone that we knew was there, her family didn't want to come because they didn't like her. So we are glad that she has a proper funeral.

I was walking in the air port with Demon in a little doggy bag that I have to keep him in. I found Zak, Nick and Aaron all at the gate.

"Hey guys!"

I walked up to them and gave them all hugs but a kiss for Zak ofcourse.

"Hey so they let you bring Demon on the plane?" asked Nick.

"Yeah because he is just a puppy they let him on the plane, in the future he has to go with the other animals."

They called our names and we got onto the plane. I was sitting with Zak in one isle and about 2 isle's back was Nick and Aaron.

I put demon on the floor and I put on my seat belt. I love to fly it's my favorite thing in the world.

I looked over at Zak and saw that he was looking out the window.

"so Zak tell me all of your scares."

"What do you mean?"

"What are you afraid of?"

He started to laugh and for the whole flight to Philadelphia we found out we had a lot of fears in common but I love snakes, bats, and dolls well certain dolls.

When we got off the plane Aaron went to the car rentals and nick was getting some of the equipment while Zak and I got the bags. When we were ready we got a white van and we were off. We started to joke around and have a great time. When we got to the hotel Zak got all of our room keys he gave us each a key and told us that Him and I are going to share a room.

We all went up stairs to our floor the second that he shut the door and I put demon down and out of the bag he pulled me into his arms and started to kiss me, I was kissing him back, I stopped and looked at him.

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to Eastern State Penitentiary."

"Sweet."

I was told that we are going to the Penitentiary in the afternoon of the next day so tonight we are just going out and party.

We all started to get ready for tonight I found a skirt and a shirt I have never seen before in my life along with some black 6 in high heels in my bag and a note attached to the shirt.

Raven,

once again I'm helping you with Zak, Criss and I picked you out a outfit to go party in so look sexy for your man.

Love, Rin, Criss, and Sally.

I looked over at Zak I saw that he was picking what to wear.

"Hey why don't I go change in the bathroom and you can change out here?" I asked.

"Sure if you want to."

"good because I want to take a shower."

"Okay take as long as you need to."

I grabbed a box of hair dye that I bought before I left for the airport. I went into the bath room.

"Time to go back to my real color."

My real hair color is jet black, and I wanted to go back to it. I started to color my hair and when I was done I was waiting to take a shower I found the conditioner in the box and when it was done I went into the shower I washed all of the color that was coming out and I washed my body. I pulled out a pair of scissors and started to cut my hair.

When I was younger I always cut my own hair and it always looked as if a professional did it. I cut it to be from my lower back to shoulder length hair. I blow dried it and flat ironed it, I put on the shirt which was like a short halter top that showed my stomach, then I saw a little baggy and found my belly button ring, I wondered if the hole closed or not but it didn't thank god. I put on my ring that had 2 medium strings of sliver with a red and black gem at the end.

I put on red lipstick with black eye liner on my eyes to give me Egyptian eyes. I put on the skirt to find out that it came to the middle of my thighs. Thank god I shaved my legs or else I would have a big problem on my hands. I put on the heels that had strap to wrap around my legs, I tied them and they only came below my knee.

When I opened the door I saw Zak sitting on the bed I opened the door more and walked out.

"ready?" I asked him, he looked over at me then his eyes went wide eyed.

"Oh my god..."

"Yes?" I started to blush

"you look...you look..."

"Yes I look what?"

"You look sexy!"

He twilled me around.

"So why black?"

"this is my actual hair color."

"Really now?"

"Yeah and I wanted a new look."

he smiled and kissed me.

"The other guys are going to be jealous."

We saw Nick and Aaron waiting for us in the lobby when they saw me they couldn't believe it was me.

"Raven?" asked nick

"Dude that can't be Raven" said Aaron.

I punched him in the arm.

"it is me this is how I looked before I met you guys."

"Really damn you looked pretty but now you look sexy as hell." said Aaron

I started to laugh.

"Well she is mine." Zak put his arm around me we all got into the Van and drove into one of the clubs, we all danced around and got dunk well everyone but Aaron because of the germs.

The rest of the night was a blur.

(the next day)

I woke up with a huge head ache I looked around and saw that I was in my hotel room I looked around and saw the skirt and shirt on the floor along with my bra and underwear. I also saw Zak's clothes all over the place as well, then I felt a hand on my thigh I looked down and saw that I was naked when I looked over at Zak I saw that he was naked as hell. My face went as red as a cooked lobster.

'I JUST HAD SEX WITH ZAK BAGANS AND I CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER IT! Well I do kiss him all the time now but still.' I thought to myself.

Then he started to wake up, he looked over at me and then noticed what was going on.

"We had sex didn't we?"

"Yeah." Then he started to smile alittle bit.

"You wanna go for another round?"

"ummmmm..."

"Well a round we can bother remember this time."

"Ummmm..."

I got on top of him and started to kiss him

(**A/N: if you want you can skip this part of the story just scroll down until you find the end.**)

He put his arms on my back while I kissed him I could feel him get harder to the point were it touched my ass. He flipped me so he can be on top. He started to kiss down my neck until he got to my chest he moved to my breasts and started to kiss one of them until his mouth found my nipple, I let out a soft moan he put one of his hands on the other.

The he stopped and started to rub my clit, I started to moan some more then he moved one finger in my entrance and stated to move it in and out, he then put another finger inside of me, I looked at him

"Take me now Zak"

he moved his body between my legs and started to position him self to my entrance. He started to kiss me as he pushed him self inside of me. I let out a loud moan as he pushed himself deeper until he was all the way inside of me. I looked at him in the eyes and moved my hips up a bit.

He started to move in and out, faster and faster. I kept getting louder with every thrust, we then started to have equal rhythm.

"oh yes say my name Rave."

"Oh Zak yes! Yes!"

"Say it louder!"

"Oh yes Zak yes fuck me!"

He was going as fast and as hard as he could.

"Rave I'm going to cum!"

"Me too lets cum together."

He went as fast as he could until we hit climax together. I could feel him spill his seed inside of me.

He got off of me and laid down next to me.

We were both sweating like crazy and both of us were lost of breath. We were looking at each other.

"That...was...amazing..." was the only thing he got out of his mouth.

"Yeah...it...was."

he kissed my forehead and got out of bed.

"Does this mean that I can do what I normally do."

"And what is that?"

"Sleep naked..."

I looked at him surprised.

"Zak Bagans sleeps naked?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

"Wow what?"

"I can get used to this"

I saw that he was heading for the shower but I got up and went in before him.

"Ladies first remember."

he started to laugh.

"how about we go in together?"

"Hmm I like that idea a lot."

we both got into the shower and got dressed good thing too because someone was knocking on the door.

He opened it up and saw Nick and Aaron both standing there and ready to go.

"Hey you guys are ready?"

"Yeah, come on you got demon?"

"Yeah let me get his leash on him."

I hooked the leash onto his collar and picked him up I grabbed his doggy bags for tonight.

We went out and got in to the Van and started to drive to Eastern State Penitentiary.

When we got to the building.

"This is huge!" said Aaron.

"yeah it is come on we are supposed to meet up with Sean Kelley."

the guys grabbed all their gear and I grabbed my camera's one to film and the other to take pictures.

We all went to the area where we are supposed to meet everyone that is going to be interviewing with us.

We put the mic's on them, and I started to take some pictures.

"Okay guys ready?"

"Yeah ready" said Nick

"Ready" said Aaron

"We are go" I said.

We all started to film Demon was sitting next to me while I was filming Zak doing the interview with Sean kelley.

"How old is this prison?" ask Zak.

"About 180 years old."

"That's a pretty damn old prison."

"Old prison, its oe of the oldest standing prisons in America. Since 1829. There were a lot of lifers doing time for murder, for rape, this is a maximum security prison. We've had some tough people."

" how many inmates would you say came through here?"

"we think about 75,000."

"was there death, were there murders?"

"there were defiantly murders here, atleast two officers, killed by inmates"

"And how were they killed?"

" one officer in the 1830's was murdered by a inmate through a dissemble sowing machine and clubbed the officer to death in the exercise yard."

"is there some notorious inmates that we should know about?"

"yeah sure, there is slick Willie Sutton, he was a bank robber in the 1940's, when he was here, he manged to escape thru a tunnel."

"really?"

"1945"

"Successful?"

"Successful in to getting to the side walk, not Successful in not staying out."

"How did he do that?"

"Well he was apart of a team, not exactly sure who's idea was to build the tunnel, but we think it was probably wasn't Willie Sutton, but it took these guys almost a year to dig a tunnel 15 feet down 97 feet to the side walk and 15 feet back on the far side of the wall, and they all went through it in 1945 and came out covered in mud because of they hit a under ground stream and brought them all back eventually."

"Like Andy Dufresne in Sawshank Redemption."

"Exactly"

"The other one you might know is Al Capone."

"Really he is here?"

"Yup."

"because we go back as far as 1829 that's when a lot of the disease epidemics came through?"

"that's right."

"did some of these inmates here get wiped out from these diseases? And these epidemics?"

"Oh yeah tuberculous was particularly bad killed a lot of the inmates around the turn of then century."

" how many would you say?"

"I could show you a ledger of all the inmate deaths up to the 1930's there are at least hundreds."

"hundreds?"

"hundreds."

"the other thing to keep in mind is that life sentences were really a trend in the 20th century, they didn't give life sentences back in the 1800's, by the 20th century you've got a lot of guys who've done life and life means death, life sentence means you died, you leave the building in a pine box but not before."

we all stopped rolling.

"Raven did you know about this?"

I smiled.

"Yes I did."

"Really now?" asked Sean.

"Yeah I'm in love with the history with Al Capone, we both have the same birth day."

"Which is?" Zak asked

"January 17."

"Wow maybe you might be able to talk to Al Capone tonight during our lock down."

"Yeah maybe."

Zak looked back at sean

"Can you give us a tour inside the Prison?"

"Sure can."

Zak looked at everyone that we are going to interview.

"You will all follow us while we get thru his interview then we are going to do all of you next while we are these areas."

all of them said ok.

We all walked inside the building, when we got to the holding cells Nick and Aaron still had their camera's I put mine back so I can keep a eye on demon. They put a mic on me and they started to film again I got into view with Zak and Sean.

While we were walking Zak stopped at one of the cells and asked.

" now was this how these guy were locked in by these kind of doors?"

" Yeah, there was two a metal door on the inside and a wooden door on the outside so the metal door would have swung closed and a sliding wooden door keeps them from talking across the hall."

"That would drive you insane, that would make you go crazy."

" That's what happened. They believed that if they looked into their hearts they would be pentatent, while in isolation, but of course it would just kind of drive people insane."

" I've seen this in prisons which is just called solitary confinement, but the prisons that we've been to is maybe like 5,6,7 cells like Siberia in Idaho state Penitentiary, this prison the whole damn prison is solitary confinement."

"That's right."

The guys stopped filming and Zak asked if any one has had anything happen to them here one girl came up.

"Hi im Kathrine Driver."

"have you had some paranormal experience, or unexplained experience here?"

"Yeah,in fact here in cell block 4."

"This is cell block 4?"

"Yes, as we were walking through here, I can feel it now..."

"what do you mean you can feel it now?"

"just overwhelming sad, and I literally starting crying, a few other people were actually starting crying too."

"Really?"

" As we were walking through, we stopped..."

"Now were you talking to them?"

"We were talking to them."

"What were you saying?"

"We were all hungry at the time we were actually talking about and food and we all heard this loud hmmm and we all look around, who said tat and no one confessing up to it and the next thing we knew we felt this cold chill just go wizzing right past us as if..."

"Did it go through you?"

"Yeah it went right through me."

"Because we get that a lot, right Nick?"

"Yeah." said Nick.

"We'd be walking around all of a sudden just a blast of air hits you and you react with goose bumps your hand standing up, we all think is spirit energy or something."

"Exactly."

there was nothing else that she had to talk about there.

"is there any where else that you would like to talk to us about?"

"Yes in the bath rooms."

"How about we get Sean to walk us to there after we are done with him?"

"That could work."

"ok come on Sean take us around this huge place."

We all went outside and went to a building that was kinda away from the prison.

"What was one of the inmates that you were talking about?"

"The inmates name was Joesph Taylor, he was convinced that they were trying to poison him."

"The guards were trying to poison him?"

"He was convinced that the guards were trying to poison him."

"Just like a paranoid schizophrenic, that happened to be a violent inmate."

"Sound like it right, again he is living in solitary confinement."

"Just to add to the insanity even more.

" a officer came over, and the inmate Taylor rushes out and, beats him to death right here."

"the court accounts are really creepy because he said ' I remember hitting him the 1st time then I don't remember any thing else' then he went back into his cell and he fell asleep."

"So wait a minute he beat this guy, beat his brains in, and after that murder he peacefully took a nap?"

"Fell asleep."

"What a sick..." he couldn't say Fuck because of the camera's but I was thinking the same thing.

"i know right? If there is any place in eastern state were there is some very negative energy this is defiantly the spot this is also the same spot where our locksmith say's he saw a ghost back in the 90's."

"Right here?"

"Right here, he was trying to get this pad lock loosen up enough to where he could pick it."

"Really?"

"Yeah and this is where he said he saw his appertain which was this very violent ugly vision of souls on the other side of the cell block."

Zak turned to Aaron.

"do you have your X's tape on you Aaron?"

"Yeah."

Zak was holding his Camera while he put the X on the spot.

"because you just told me the lock smith saw something, we put these X's here where we put our static night vision camera's."

"Alright. Well this is a good spot."

the guys stopped rolling and Zak turned to Sean.

"is there anything else that you would like to show us?"

"Do you want to see the death ledger?"

"yes take us to this ledger."

when we got to where they keep the ledger Zak had to put on some cotton gloves to keep it preserve and not let anything ruin the book it self.

When the lady brought it out Zak turned to Nick.

"Nick you see it?"

"Yeah."

"this is the original death ledger from all the deaths here at eastern state penitentiary and it goes as far back as 18?"

"1830"

"1830."

the woman opened the book and Zak started to look through it.

"i mean if history could talk I'm listening to this book."

Sean came up to him with gloves on also and Zak was like a kid in a candy store with that book.

"look at what this guy died of suicide says it word for word, are you getting this Aaron?"

"Yeah."

"suicide by cutting throat, he was a laborer his crime was robbery and he killed him self at 38."

they flipped the page.

"lets see here?"

"look at all of the suicides down here, suicide by hanging suicide by hanging. And suicide by..."

"oh my gosh."

I looked over and Sean pointed to what they were looking at and I saw that the cause of death was by Masturbation.

"hold on hold on. I'm going to let you, do you see what I see?"

"Yup." I started to smile a little evil.

"i see what you see and I'm not going to have a good answer. That is really crazy."

I spoke up.

"1859 cause of death was masturbation, and he was 18 years old."

"Got to find that guy." said Sean.

"i don't want to find that guy Sean."

"I do now does it say what cell he was in?"

"Nope it doesn't."

the girl started to close the book then before she could take it Zak stopped her.

"Can I just put my hand on it? I don't know why but I want to."

he put his hand on it and then I turned to the guy

"Can you take us to Al Capone's cell?"

"Sure. It's right this way.."

we all followed him to Al's cell.

Zak looked at me and asked me.

"Do you want to do this bit with me?"

"okay sure why not?"

the guys started filming again.

"okay Al Capone was one of the notorious inmates, that served time here?"

"That's right."

"And another thing Raven here actually shares the same birthday as Al Capone, isn't that right?"

"That correct January 17."

"Ok so this right here is his actual jail cell."

"this is the cell."

"He really did have all this nice stuff in here?"

"he did this is just a recreation but it has two skylines..."

I stopped paying attention to them when I heard a voice.

"Hey little girl..." I started to look around and I couldn't see anything.

"Raven...you know who I am...you know your true blood line...you know where you come from..." the voice had a Chicago accent like a 1930's accent.

Zak and Sean looked at me.

"Raven are you okay?"

"Yeah just getting chills right now."

"Maybe it's Al Capone..."

"Maybe..."

they guys left to go meet up with a guy they are going to interview with that knows about this place a lot. I told them I was going to stay here until they got back.

Zak took demon with him and they closed the cell. I sat down in the chair that is there and I started to freak out.

"Al is that you?"

all I got was chills, then I saw the book on the desk hit the wall. I looked over and I saw a small hole in the wall then I felt a slight breeze I pushed to desk away from the wall and there was a small door.

"1, 17, 87" I heard a voice say.

'that's my birth day.'

I found the combination lock and when I put the numbers that the voice said I freaked out I found books and papers that were all Al's. I put some of the papers in my pocket and I picked up the book.

"what the hell?"

I looked at the book and when I opened it, it said Property of Al Capone. It was his journal of everything up to the time he left the jail.

I started to read it a little bit and I found out a lot about him that I didn't even know about.

"Holy shit."

then I saw the cell door open and it was the guys with some on.

"This is my girlfriend Raven. Raven this is Charles. He wrote a couple of books about this jail and Al Capone."

"Sweet nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too and Zak told me that you share a birthday with Al is that correct?"

"Yes it is." I was holding the book behind my back, thank god I was wearing my tripp pants because I had to put the book in the back pocket.

"what can you tell us about Al Capone?"

"Al Capone had an experience here."

"what do you mean he had a experience in here?"

"it was reported by guards at the time that Al Capone could be heard inside his cell saying go away. Leave me alone."

"Are you serious?"

"they feared that he was having hallucination or some drugged flash backs or something..."

We all heard something in the back of the room. I couldn't really tell what it was but it sounded like something else was here.

"did you hear that?" said Zak.

"i centrally did."

"Did you hear that Raven?"

"Yes I did."

Then Demon started to bark in the back of the room and was growling over where the chair is.

"What is it boy?" I asked him.

Then he started to move away and was going over by Aaron.

"Aaron hold his leash."

"sure." he grabbed his leash and Zak went to the back of the room.

"What was the name of the guy that haunted by?"

"Jimmy Clark."

"Jimmy Clark is that you?"

"give us another sign Jimmy."

I looked at them.

"It's not Jimmy..." they both looked at my surpised.

"What do you mean it's not Jimmy it couldn't be Al Capone."

"Jimmy is here but so is Al and he doesn't like you guys in here."

"What do you mean?" asked Charles.

"Raven what are you not telling us?" asked Zak.

"when I was here by my self, I was asking a few questions and Al was talking to me..."

"What did he say?"

"about my true blood line..."

"Who was your grandmother?" Asked Charles

"her name was Anne Moore, she married my grandfather James Moore why?"

"Do you know her maiden name?"

"No I do not."

"Can you call up your mother to see who it was?"

"Yeah sure."

they went back to the interview while I called Mom.

"Hey sweetie how's your show going along?"

"Great mom can you look up something for me?"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"What was dad's mom's maiden name?"

"Hold on her name is in the family bible."

I waited and my mom was looking then she said something.

"Her Maiden name is Capone. Why do you ask?"

"Mom she's one of Al Capone's kids."

"Yes I know that."

"Why didn't you tell me that I was related to him?"

"Because I knew that you would go crazy if I told you about that."

"Well thanks mom."

"Bye I love you sweetie."

"I love you too mom."

"Bye"

"Bye"

I went back to them.

"Her name was Anne Capone, that means Al Capone is my great grandfather."

they both looked at me.

"did you know that you had a connection to him?" asked Zak.

"No I didn't I loved the history about him I always felt something weird but my mom didn't even tell me until now."

Zak looked at me.

"For our lock down do you want to stay in here to see if maybe you can get your Great grandfather to come out?"

"Yeah."

We got done with the interviews and decided it was time for the lock down.

We all went back outside to grab some of the gear for this lock down. Nick started to roll on his camera . and Zak looked at him with Aaron himself and me standing there with the gear.

"ok as you can see it's getting dark out so what does that mean Jesse?"

"It means that the ghost come out."

"And time to lock us down."

"Time to lock you down."

"well I hope that the ghost come out."

"okay."

we all put the things inside of the prison and we saw the lock that Jesse was using.

"Nick record this."

he started to record the lock

"this is it last chance."

" I know that it makes these lock downs some of these other places use little pad locks this is like that but on steroids"

Nick was still filming and Zak was looking up at the guard tower.

"Right now I'm looking up at the guard tower so if there is some spirits of old guards up there that's not we are worried about we are worried about the inmates you know the death ledger we read earlier you know the suicide by slitting the throat."

"Don't forget about masturbation."

"Please don't bring that up again."

I started to laugh

When we got to the middle where all the numbered doors are Zak put down the gear and looked around.

"Get a guy who is obsessed with hunting down evil spirits and put him in the center like this and he's got so many options so many doors."

I went up next to him and I said.

"Zak which door do you want? These are your choices behind door number 1 is some evil spirits that pushed and harmed a guy. Or what is behind door number 4 because I actually heard that a girl was grabbed and scratched there. Or wait can I interest you in door number 6 where they actually pushed guards to their deaths?"

He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"How about the door where your Great Grandfather is?"

"No Zak that is my door."

Aaron and I started to set up some of the equipment so we can use them we also set up a table to know where all of the X's are.

"Ok because since Eastern State penitentiary is so freaking huge we actually have a couple maps here this is is actually back in the olden days this is a over head view but let us map out our X's. The 1st X the infirmary cell block 3 this is where Craig saw a appertain. Number 2 cell block 12 this is where Catherine saw shadows. Number 3 the shower room, this is where Catherine got touched in the butt by and unseen force. Aaron I want you to spend some time there to see if you get your ass grabbed. Number 4 the solitary yard, this was where a guard was brutally murdered and also where people have seen a appertain. Number 5 self explanatory Al Capone's cell. Lets do this."

we all grabbed out night vision camera's and I got something special packed away in one of the night vision camera's box. I pulled it out and Nick was recording.

"Zak talk about the dog."

"Okay as you've seen early in Al Capone's cell when we heard something and this little guy right here sensed something was in Al Capone's chair, now tell us Raven why a dog?"

"Well Animal's have a way of sensing something that we can not see with our own eyes so not only is he trained to go after something evil. I also bought a harness to put on him so I can attach this." I held up the small camera.

"Now what is that?"

"It's a small infer red camera that hooks on to this harness on the side there are two of them that go on his sides so we can get all angles."

"Now how long does these little things record?"

"Up to 12 hours."

"Now not only do we have our own camera's but this little guy here has two camera's that will help us see what he see's. Now lets go."

I put his leash on the hook that is on the harness and we where off I turned on his camera's and we started to walk.

Zak pulled out a key and started to talk to the inmates that was there.

"ok I unlocked all of your cells you know what that mean's it's time to come out and beat up all of the guards. So who is the guard? Why do you think I have this?"

"What do you have a key?"

"Yeah this is a guard key."

"Awesome."

"I'm going to go through and unlock even single one of their cells. So they all come out and hopefully try to kill the guards."

When we got to cell block 12 Zak started to unlock all of the cells.

"is there any inmates down here can you give me a sign?"

we all started to walk around cell block 12 I pointed my camera to Demon and he was looking around I looked over at Nick and he was pointing his camera down over the railing.

" I can only imagine being pushed off this."

"Well that's what said happened with a lot of the guards."

"That's why they put these up?"

"Yup because you can see how close these cells are to the rail?"

"yeah."

"the inmates would push the guards over they put put their arms through here and push them over."

Demon started to bark in one of the cells then I felt a cold breeze hit my chest like something was trying to push me.

"You guys!" I said.

"What is it Rave?" asked Nick.

"what's going on?" asked Zak.

" I just felt a cold breeze on my chest like a inmate trying to push me over the railing, demon started barking at the cell before I felt it."

Zak went up to the cell and started to taunt the spirit.

"So you think she's the new guard huh? You don't like a woman to be in charged?"

I had a recorder to record EVP'S what I didn't know was that we caught a voice saying.

"kill her."

we all started to taunt the inmates in the cells, then we all heard a bang like some one threw something.

It sounded like it was coming from the cell that Zak was at.(hey that rhymed)

"you made that noise because I choose the right cell didn't I? Guys I'm getting chills right now."

Nick, Zak, and Aaron went to the cell I turned my camera to myself.

"I'm going to walk Demon around the cells and see if I get anything." I pointed it to one of the cells and Demon started to growl at the cell.

" what do you see boy?"

He kept growing then when I turned to look at the guys I felt something grab my ass.

"Guy's I think they like me the most..."

they all came out of he cell to look at me.

"I think it's because they haven't seen or touched a girl since they were brought here." said Nick

"Yeah that's true."

"I'm going to walk around the cell block below to see if I get anything."

"Alright. Yell for us if anything happens." said Zak.

"okay." I went to the cell block below and I started to walk around but I got nothing. The guys found me and told me we are going somewhere else. I was following them back to base and Zak grabbed some chains and looked at the camera Nick was holding.

"lets see what's behind door number 2."

we were all walking down the hall for a hour now because we were looking for a chair that they used to torture inmates in when we got to the middle of the hall way that's when Zak stopped.

"i just felt something hit me right here, like a little energy field or something." then we all heard a loud bang behind us. Zak started to walk to it but I saw demon growling at something I bent down to him.

"what is it boy?"

he started to bark and was tugging to go.

"Nick I think my puppy wants to chase something."

"Zak demon's caught something." said Nick

"where?"

"i don't know I'm going to let him go."

I grabbed a glow stick out of my pocket so I know where he is. I broke it and I tied it to the hook on the back of the harness.

"Why do you have a glow stick?" asked Zak.

"For this." I let him go and he started to run after what ever it was, all we could see was a red glow stick running. I started to chase after him he went all the way down to the end of the cell block

and stopped where there was a chair.

"Dude look at where demon lead us."

we all saw the chair.

"Are you serious?" said Nick

"Fuck dude how long have we been trying to find this chair?"

"For a good hour." said Nick

"come on guys."

Zak started to go inside but there was something blocking the door it look like either way you can go over or underneath it.

"woah dude be careful."

Zak started to go underneath it.

"be careful of you back dude."

Right when was almost halfway in he hit his lower back up against the pole.

"woah you alright man?" asked Aaron. "let me just show you how dark it is. I'm going to flip it off nigh vision."

I looked at his camera and all you could see is Zak's flash light.

Aaron started to laugh, I was smiling a little bit.

"You ok man?"

"Thanks Aaron for laughing."

"yeah you should have went over it." said Nick

"yeah you should have it's a lot more room."

"Now you both say it now I should have thanks Nick and Raven." we both started to laugh.

Right when we were all going to go in Zak stopped us.

"hold on."

"that's going to leave a mark." said Nick

"Yeah it is." I said.

"dude I'm not going in there."

Aaron started to tie Zak up to the chair and I started to laugh.

"what is it?"

"Nothing love I just love to see my man tied up in a chair."

"you want to be tied up with me?"

"No but I do want to do this." I went up to him and kissed him.

We all hit on the digital recorders.

I pointed my camera to Zak.

"can you imagine the energy in this room? "

"Dude something is going on in the hallway. A jail cell just opened."

"What do you mean?"

"a sound of a old jail cell just opened right here."

"Really? Is there somebody out there? What did you do murder? What did you get thrown in here for? I cant even move."

"hold on hold on! It sounds like they are claw to get out of their cells. Come over here come to this cell where this guy in the chair is locked up in. do what ever you want to him."

"Yeah I want every single one of you fucking evil bastards to walk up here because nick is out there and he is hearing you and I wat you all to congregate through here right now and come and get me."

I helped Aaron untieing Zak out of the chair. When he got out Aaron went back to base and came back with the inferred still cameras one for him and one for Zak. They both started to take pictures around the area I was walking demon around again. We all decided to go outside.

When we got outside we were walking around and we didn't now where we were.

"Hey guys where are we?" asked Nick.

"I don't know bro."

"wait a second."

"what the fuck."

"This is not the right way dude."

"We could fallow that wall."

"woah dude " we went up to a fence that was closed off and we could hear knocking.

"wait listen." said Zak.

We heard a knock again.

"can you knock for us?"

Then we heard a rapid knock.

"Dude."

we all started to walk around but there was only one open door and it lead to a room with some coffins.

"Dude those are some coffins." said Nick.

"did you make that noise can you make another noise? On the count of 3 I want you to make a noise 1 2 3" we heard knocking again.

"That's good."

we stayed a little longer but getting nothing else we decided to leave. We were all walking but then Zak held his hand up and started moving on the side of the wall like we were going to kill some one.

I walked next to him and said.

"What the hell? Are we going in for the attack?"

"no I'm just seeing if anything is going to show up."

when we got back to base we where all making a circle to film the other.

"alright what we got going on is like a square of camera's. I'm shooting Aaron, Aaron is shooting Nick, Nick is shooting Raven and Raven is shooting me we are doing this because in a minute we are going to split off 3 different ways, the reason I say 3 and not 4 is because Raven and Demon are going to come with me to where I'm going. We have 3 X camera's rolling right now, 1 in Al Capone's room where we are going. 2 the infirmary which is said to be the most haunted spot here in Eastern State penitentiary so Aaron you're going there. Nick you got a X camera rolling in the solitary yard."

"at the end of cell block 4."

"Okay lets go."

"have fun with ." said nick.

"i'lll tell him you said hi."

we both were walking to Al Capone's cell.

"So did you really like me tied up like that?"

I started to smile.

"No I don't like to see you like that."

"Okay good because I thought you were serious about that."

"How do you know I'm serious about what I just said?"

He stopped dead in his tracks.

I started to laugh.

"come on lets go visit my great grandfather."

"Okay."

when we got to the cell he put on the flash light.

"stand next to his mug shot."

"Why?"

"Because I want to see what you got from him."

I put my camera down.

"okay." I stood next to his picture and looked at zak.

"You have his Eye shape and his lips."

I smiled.

"congrats you kissed Al Capone's lips." he went over to me and kissed me.

"Well I really like doing it."

"Don't do it in his cell."

"Why not?"

"The mafia epically the Chicago mafia take family serious."

"Ok I won't kiss you in his cell."

"good."

Zak put his camera down and I put mine next to his on Al's desk.

"what was his real name?"

"Alphonse."

(**A/N:you don't pronounce it like Alphonse Elric you pronounce it like Alphonso)**

I laid down in his bed.

"Can I take this bed home I love it."

"alright Alphonse."

"I'm taunting Al Capone..."

"Yes you are and I say that is pretty dumb. His ghost could put a contract on you."

"What?"

"A contact is Hit that you put on someone. You know to take them out."

"Damn really?"

"Yeah. Hey can I ask him something?"

"Sure go ahead."

"Grandfather, can you please tell us what you went through in this cell with jimmy?"

"why did you call him Grandfather?"

"It just felt right."

"Al the guards could hear you scream they said that you sounded like a little girl, how nasty does a spirit have to be to taunt a tough guy like you I want to feel what that spirit would do so come and do it."

we both heard a sound coming from behind us.

"Zak please don't taunt him any more."

"Is that all you can do is make some stupid little noises because that's not what's going to make me scream like a little girl I'm not going anywhere."

"Zak stop it alright!" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"Zak I don't mind you taunting spirits but this one he might have done bad things but he is still my family, and I don't like it when people disrespect my family...just taunt Jimmy."

Zak started to call out Jimmy but getting nothing we decided it was time to leave.

"Raven are you ok?"

"Yeah." I started to tear up a bit

"come here."

he hugged me and I could feel tears going down my eyes.

I hugged him back.

I looked around and I pulled out the book in my back pocket and held it close.

"Rave what is that?"

I smiled. "It's Al Capone's journal."

"How did you get that?"

"From the safe behind his desk."

"did it have a combination lock?"

"yeah."

"how did you know the numbers?"

"Grandfather told me. It ended up being my birthday."

"You mean his?"

"No my actual birthday. 1 17 88"

he looked at me wide eyed.

"Wow he really is a caring man."

"Yeah but only to family."

we walked out of the cell.

"By grandfather, I love you."

when we got back to base I put the book back in my pocket. Nick and Aaron were both there.

When we got to the gate Zak looked at Nick who was filming.

"guy's lets not commit any more crimes. We are staying out of the prison for a little while."

when we all went back to the hotel I looked over at zak.

"Can we go to Chicago before we leave back home?"

"Sure if you want to why?"

"i just have to do something."

The next day we all went to the airport me and Zak changed our tickets from Las Vegas to Chicago. I called up my friend Phil to come pick us up and drop us off to catch out next flight which was at night . He said it was cool with him.

Phil is one of the hardy's ex co workers, I know him as phil but everyone else knows him by CM PUNK.

When we got to chicago I saw him.

"Phil!" I ran up to him and tackled him.

Phil was one of my great friends back in the day and I haven't seen him since 2007.

"Raven its good to see you."

"Phil this is my boyfriend/ boss Zak Bagans and Zak this is my good friend Phillip Jack Brooks CM PUNK."

"Wow man great to meet you." said Zak.

"Great to meet you too man, I love your show and I nearly had a heart attack when I saw Raven on it."

"Well she has been great so far we just got done with a lock down."

"Sweet can't wait to see it. So what brings you into town?"

"i needed to visit a grave."

"You want to see your Grandfather huh?" asked Zak.

"Yeah it just seems like the right thing."

"Who is this Grandfather?" asked Phil.

"I found out yesterday I'm related to Al Capone he is my great grandfather."

"Holy shit really?"

"Yeah."

we went to the cemetery that he is buried at. I bought a red rose to put on his grave. I found the family plot and I found him.

I gave Demon over to Zak while I walked over to the grave.

"i think we should leave her alone." said Zak.

I put the flower down and I kissed the tombstone.

"Hey grandfather I went to your cell at eastern state penitentiary and I must ask you why did you show me where your journal was."

I only felt the wind I got up and we went back to the air port. I gave Phil a hug and told him that I will be back in town soon.

A few days after the lock down we went to the desert to film me walking with the guys for the show and we also went to a grave yard to film me looking around.

The day the episode aired I was over at Zak's house and I was making pop corn.

" _My name is Zak Bagans I never believe in ghost until I came face to face with one so I set out on a quest to capture what I once saw on to video with no big camera crews fallowing us around I am joined only by my fellow investigators Nick Groff,and Raven Moore, along with our equipment tech Aaron Goodwin. The 4 of us will travel to some of the most highly haunted locations where we will spend a night locked down being locked down from dusk until dawn. Raw, extreme, these are our ghost adventures."_ I smiled and kiss him.

I looked at him and said.

"Now this is going to be good."

* * *

><p><strong>please please review or else the purple rabbit will come a touch your belly<strong>


	11. Eventful Day!

**here it is chapter 11 XD**

**remember i only own the stuff you do not know about! XD **

* * *

><p>ch.11<p>

I went back to the apartment and saw a moving truck I was wondering what was going on. I went up stairs and saw men moving things out of my apartment.

"Rin what's going on?"

Rin was holding a clip board and was making a list of things.

"Rave I'm glad that you are here I have some great news to tell you."

"Yeah what's that?"

"Criss asked me to move in with him at the house he bought, it's close to where Zak is."

I hugged her.

"That's great! Hey did you watch the latest lock down?"

"Yeah I was over at Criss place then when the show was over he asked me if I want to move in with him and I said yes."

"That's great."

"and something else."

"What?"

"we own this apartment now no more rent or anything Criss bought it out."

I started to have a huge smile on my face.

"That is also great."

"So how are things with you and Zak?"

"Great, everything is great and that outfit did get me somewhere with him."

"Really"

"Yeah and it also looked awesome on the floor of the hotel room."

She went wide eyed.

"OH MY GOD YOU HAD SEX WITH ZAK BAGANS!"

I smiled then I started to freak out a little bit.

"uhhh Rin...there is one thing I have to tell you..."

"what's that Rave?"

"We didn't use a condom..."

She went up to me and lead me to the couch.

"Raven did he cum inside of you?"

I just looked at her.

"Oh my god he did come on i'll take you to the clinic...where is demon?"

"Over at Zak's house."

"Okay come on lets go."

we got into her car, she called Criss and told him that she was taking me to the doctors office.

"Raven what were you thinking?"

"What was I thinking how about the fact that my bestfriend and her boyfriend bought me a outfit that I probably won't wear again and got me to look sexy for a guy that I just started going out with."

We got to the clinic and got in fast because the nurse watches Ghost Adventures.

"Ok ."

"Its ms. Moore I'm not married...yet..."

"Ok Ms. Moore what seems to be the problem?"

"I need a pregnancy test."

"ok I need you to pee in this cup and bring it back to me."

thank god I drank all of that water before I left his house. I did what the doctor asked me to do then she put two drops of something inside of it.

"Now if it stays the same your not pregnant if it changes to blue then your pregnant."

I was holding on to Rin's hand for dear life, for the 1st time in my life I couldn't wait any longer seconds felt like hours.

Then we saw it the same color as Rin's hair Blue.

"Well congrats you are having a baby."

I just looked blank no emotion what so ever. I couldn't believe it hell how the hell am I supposed to tell Zak I know I'll talk to Nick he will know how.

When I got to the apartment I just went into my room and I called Nick.

"Hey Raven what's up?"

"Nick can I ask you a quick question?"

"Sure go ahead."

"How would Zak react with Kids?"

"Well I know he doesn't want any right now, whats the matter Rave?"

"Nick please do not tell Zak but I'm...I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious Rave?"

"As death."

"Holy shit you have to tell him."

"i will but not right now."

"When then?"

" I don't know but I know not now."

"well tell him before we go to bobby mackey's music world alright if you don't tell him I'm sorry Raven I will tell him."

"please do not tell anyone else alright."

"Alright I promise I won't tell anyone else does any one else know about this?"

"Rin does that's it."

"Ok. Well I'll see you in the office tomorrow then."

"Ok thanks nick."

"And Raven."

"Yes Nick?"

"If you need anything, anything at all Aaron and I are here for you alright."

"Thanks Nick."

"Your welcome what are friends for?"

"well see ya Nick."

"See ya Raven"

when I got off the phone with him I felt a little better. I looked at the door and I saw Rin standing there.

"you need to tell him Rave."

"I will."

"When?"

"Before the lock down in Kentucky alright."

"Ok."

I decided to go to bed early to keep my mind off of it.

~:

The next morning I got up and got ready for work. I looked down at my flat belly.

"great I'm going to have to get baggy shirts until I tell him what is going on."

I went into the shower and started to get ready for work.

I got on my bike and went off.

When I got to the office I saw the Zak's car wasn't there yet only Nick and Aaron.

I got into the office and I found Nick and Aaron they both held their arms out for me I went into their arms and started to cry a little.

"don't worry we are here for you." said Aaron.

"yeah and if Zak really likes you as much as he does then he should be happy when you are ready to tell him." said Nick. I heard the door open and I looked behind me and saw Zak with Demon.

"there's mama's baby."

Demon went running up to me and started to lick all over my face.

"He really missed you a lot."

I got up and I went up to Zak.

"How is Rin?"

"Good she's moving out of the apartment and moving in with Criss to his new house."

"Really now where is it?"

"Close to you."

"Well that's cool."

"Yeah it is"

I gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Well you guys since we don't have anything how about today we just hang around the office?"

said Zak.

"That sounds cool!" said Nick

"Hell yeah!"said Aaron.

"Alright then guys lets play some games you good raven?"

"Yeah I'm going to pass."

Zak had a look of concern on his face.

"Are you ok baby?"

"Yeah I just need to look up something that's all."

"Ok how about you pick our next lock down?"

"Sure I could do that."

"great if you need anything we will be in the game room alright."

"Alright."

I went into my office and I looked at the computer and I just started to cry.

"how am I going to tell him...how is he going to react with this?"

I could hear someone walking to my office door I turned on my computer and started to log in. I wiped my eyes and cheeks and made sure that I looked well my normal self.

I heard my door open and I saw it was Nick standing there.

"Hey you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine its just..."

"Just what?"

"how am I going to tell him."

"Well just tell him when your ready."

"How can I it's hard enough to even look at him."

"Well just tell him when it's the right time that's all."

"When will be the right time?"

"That's up to you."

"Thanks Nick."

for the whole day I couldn't figure out where we should go then it hit me.

"Castillo De San Marcos that is perfect!"

I went out of my office and saw the guys playing call of duty.

"Hey guys you want to go to Florida?"

"What's in Florida?"

"Castillo De San Marcos."

"A haunted castle?" asked Aaron.

"No it's an old fort the oldest fort in the us."

Zak got up and hugged me.

"What would I do with out you!"

"maybe not someone you will kill with your hugs!"

he put me down.

"When do you want to leave for Florida?"

"how about in a month or so?"

"that could work out...Nick get on you contact list to see if you can make plans."

Nick got up.

"On it."

"Aaron you and me play a round of mortal kombat!"

they both went back to playing mortal kombat. I saw the look on his face and I couldn't tell him about the baby at all.

After work, Nick got all the contacts set up along for flights in a month in advance, even a hotel that will take Demon. Nick and Aaron left I was in my office checking my email and I remembered that I have to sing tonight for the club tonight.

Zak came into my office.

"Hey Raven are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah it's just everything is changing so fast around me."

"So the thing with Rin has you going huh?"

"Yeah...i wouldn't have expected her to move out of that apartment really."

He gave me a hug and a kiss on my forehead.  
>"Everything will turn out great I promise you."<p>

"Okay I hope so I really hope so."

I went back to my apartment and grabbed a black skirt and a black shirt. I put my boots in my bag and went off on my bike.

When I got to the club I went to the back and got ready, when I was ready I went to the Dj and asked for Whenever.

The shirt I was wearing showed my stomach well and the skirt came up right above my knee I decided not to wear my boots but to dance bear footed. I put on a head set and he gave me a rocking beat to Whenever by Shakira.

"This song is for my love Zak!" I saw him in the back with Nick and Aaron.

_Lucky you were born that far away  
>So we could both make fun of distance<br>Lucky that I love a foreign man for  
>The lucky fact of your existence<em>

Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
>To count the freckles on your body<br>Never could imagine there were only  
>Ten million ways to love somebody<p>

Le do, lo le, lo le  
>Le do, lo le, lo le<br>Can't you see?  
>I'm at your feet!<p>

Whenever, wherever  
>We're meant to be together<br>I'll be there and you'll be near  
>And that's the deal my dear<p>

There over, here under  
>You'll never have to wonder<br>We can always play by ear  
>But that's the deal my dear<p>

Lucky that my lips not only mumble  
>They spill kisses like a fountain<br>Lucky that my breasts are small and humble  
>So you don't confuse them with mountains<p>

Lucky I have strong legs like my mother  
>To run for cover when I need it<br>And these two eyes are for no other  
>The day you leave will cry a river<p>

Le do, lo le, lo le  
>Le do, lo le, lo le<br>At your feet  
>I'm at your feet!<p>

Whenever, wherever  
>We're meant to be together<br>I'll be there and you'll be near  
>And that's the deal my dear<p>

There over, here under  
>You'll never have to wonder<br>We can always play by ear  
>But that's the deal my dear<p>

Le do, lo le, lo le  
>Le do, lo le, lo le<br>Think out loud  
>Say it again<p>

Le do, lo le, lo le, lo le  
>Tell me one more time<br>That you'll live  
>Lost in my eyes<p>

Whenever, wherever  
>We're meant to be together<br>I'll be there and you'll be near  
>And that's the deal my dear<p>

There over, here under  
>You've got me head over heels<br>There's nothing left to fear  
>If you really feel the way I feel<p>

Whenever, wherever  
>We're meant to be together<br>I'll be there and you'll be near  
>And that's the deal my dear<p>

There over, here under  
>You've got me head over heels<br>There's nothing left to fear  
>If you really feel the way I feel"<p>

Zak went up on the stage and gave me a big kiss and picked me up and took me to the back. He followed me on my bike but before I knew it a car came out of nowhere and hit me on the side I flew off the bike and blacked out.

(No ones POV)

Zak was following Raven from behind and watching her on her bike.

' She is so lovely on that motorcycle.' he was listening to some techno music and when he saw a yellow light he stopped and watch Rave go across but then another car came out of nowhere and ran the red light and hit Raven. He watched in horror as she flew off the bike and hit the Road. He moved his car closer to the crash and came out of the car. He Ran over to Raven.

"Oh god Raven!"

he pulled off her Helmet and saw her eye closed and blood covering her face.

"Raven please be ok."

A woman from another car that is parked next to his came out.

"I'll Called 911 already they are on the way."

He put his head on her chest and could hear a slight heart beat.

"Come on Raven please please stay with me I can't lose you not now!" at this point Zak had Tears going down his face.

The ambulance came and took her, he couldn't ride with them because there wouldn't be enough room.

"You can follow us sir we already told police that you are going to follow us from behind. They got your license plate number." said the driver.

"Thank you."

Zak got in his car an sped with the ambulance.

When they got to the ER they had nurses take him to a waiting room that is private he told her that there might be some people coming also he gave her a list of names and she left.

"Come on Raven you have to make it."

He asked the nurse if the doctors found her cell phone.

"Let me go see."

she came back 20 minutes later and handed him a cell phone that was still intact.

"Her phone is lucky lets hope that she is lucky as well." said the nurse.

He went through her contacts and copied some numbers to his phone.

The 1st person he called was Rin.

"Hello?"

"Rin it's Zak."

"Hey Zak what's up how did you get this number. And its almost midnight whats going on?"

"Raven got hit by a car."

"Oh my god is she alright?"

"I'm not sure just get over here I gave the nurse your an Criss's names for you guys to be lead here."

He called Shannon.

"Hello who is this?" he asked

"Shannon it's me Zak."

"Hey man whats going on how did you get this number?"

"From Raven...and there is something else."

"What is it? Is she okay?"

"She got hit by a car."

"WHAT THE FUCK? IS SHE OKAY?"

"I'm not sure they are still checking on her."

"I'll try to get the 1st ticket to Vegas right a way!"

he called Nick and Aaron and told them to come to the hospital and told both of them what was going on.

He was in the waiting room for 10 minutes and saw Rin and Criss walk in.

Rin went to Zak and gave him a big hug.

Criss gave him a hug also after Rin.

"Have you heard anything?" asked Rin.

"Nothing at all." said Zak.

"What happened?" asked Criss.

"she was in front of me on her bike I ended up getting a yellow light right when she was almost to the other side of the street some dumbass ran a red light and hit her full on she flew off her bike."

Rin put her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god, she has to be okay!"

Rin started to cry into Criss's Chest.

A few minutes later Nick and Aaron showed up and gave him a hug.

"She's going to be okay Zak." Said Aaron.

"Yeah Aaron's right Zak she is a fighter remember she won't give up with out a fight at all."

it was a long 2 hours of waiting then the nurse came into the room.

"Which one of you is her Boyfriend?" Zak stood up.

"I am."

"Ok sir I need to talk to you out here please."

Rin got up. "why does he have to know about her before us?"

"Because this concerns him."

"it concerns all of us!"

Criss put his arm around her and looked at her.

"Please Rin baby she has to talk to Zak alright."

"Alright Zak you better tell us what is going on."

"I will."

he walked out and closed the door.

"Mr. Begans Raven..."

* * *

><p><strong>hahahahhahahaha i am evil cliff hanger! review and you will know the outcome of Raven!<strong>


	12. BABIES!

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 12 NOW WE WILL KNOW THE OUTCOME OF RAVEN AND HER BABY! XD I'M EVIL**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK HALOGIRL810 FOR REVIEWING XD**

**REMEMBER I ONLY OWN THE THINGS YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT!**

* * *

><p>ch.12<p>

(Where we left off)

"Which one of you is her Boyfriend?" Zak stood up.

"I am."

"Ok sir I need to talk to you out here please."

Rin got up. "why does he have to know about her before us?"

"Because this concerns him."

"it concerns all of us!"

Criss put his arm around her and looked at her.

"Please Rin baby she has to talk to Zak alright."

"Alright Zak you better tell us what is going on."

"I will."

he walked out and closed the door.

"Mr. Begans Raven..."

(back to the story.)

"Mr. Begans Raven is going to be ok."

Zak let out a sigh of relief.

"That's great."

"She is still unconscious but stable..."

Zak went up against the wall and put his hand over his heart.

"That's great."

"yes. There is one other thing."

"What is it?"

"She is about a few days pregnant. The baby is fine." the nurse smiled.

Zak started to go wide eyed.

"So she is pregnant...with my child?"

she started to smile some more.

"Yes congrats Sir would you like to see her?"

"Yes please."

"okay well wait here for a minute I have to find out her room number."

"ok."

Zak went back into the waiting room that they were all in. when he got inside Everyone stood up.

"So is she going to be alright?" asked Rin.

Zak just looked wide eyed.

"Yeah she is fine..."

"What's the matter?" asked Criss.

"she is pregnant with my child."

everyone didn't look surprised.

"Don't tell me that you all knew..."

Rin went up to him.

"Yeah we all knew about the baby..."

he sat down on one of the chairs in the room.

"Why wouldn't she tell me about it?"

Nick went up to him.

"because she was worried about what you would think?"

Zak just sat there.

"Zak what do you think?" asked Rin.

"I don't know we have only been together for a short time and she's pregnant with my kid..."

Zak got up and started to walk out the door.

Rin grabbed his arm.

"Zak where are you going?" asked Rin.

"I need some time to think about this." Then he was gone.

A few minutes after Zak left the nurse came in.

"where is Raven's boyfriend?"

Rin spoke up.

"He went out for some air and to check on His and Raven's dog."

"Alright then...only one of a time can go see her."

they all looked around and looked at Rin.

"Since Zak is not here how about you go see here baby." said Criss.

"Ok i'll be the 1st one to go."

"Alright follow me."

Rin followed the nurse to Raven's room.

When Rin got into the room she could hear a heart monitor, when she got more into the room she could see Raven covered In bandages her face looked like she was sleeping and not in pain.

Rin was slowly walking up to the bed and started to tear up.

"Ray-Ray it's me Rin, I know you want Zak but he is not here right now, he will be back soon I hope. Everyone is worried about you, and don't you ever scare us like this again. Zak knows about your little bun that has been put in the oven..."

she held Raven's hand.

Then a doctor came into the room.

"Hello miss you're here for Raven?"

"Yes I'm her best friend Rin is she going to be alright?"

"Yes she should be up tomorrow in the afternoon but I'm guessing that there are some others who want to visit her you better hurry up because visiting hours have already stopped but we are letting you guys stay for a little longer."

"Okay I'm done here."

she saw that Criss was the only on standing by the door.

"Where did the other 2 go?"

"They went to go find Zak."

"Ok baby you can go inside to see her if you want to."

"Ok."

Criss went into the room and saw Raven, he went up to her and held her hand.

"Hey Raven Never Moore you scared everyone, now we need you to be okay...Nick and Aaron are looking for Zak right now. This is the most I can say right now and you are the true mindfreak not me."

He gave her a kiss on the forehead and left the room to see Rin looking like she is going to kill someone.

"Rin baby what happened?"

Rin looked at Criss with tears in her eyes.

"Zak left the whole hospital his car is gone, I don't understand it."

"Baby he was just told that his girlfriend of a few weeks is going to have his kid I think he's not ready to give up his life for a kid, hell for all we know his feelings for Raven probably isn't that deep."

Rin looked down at the ground and couldn't believe that he would just leave.

(while with Zak)

He went into his car and drove off and went to his favorite spot that looked over the city at night. He got out of his car and sat on top of the hood and just looked up at the stars.

"Pregnant...shit man I don't know what's worst facing demons or facing parent hood?"

He looked up at the stars for a while.

(The next day)

Zak woke up the next morning to demon licking his face.

"Ok demon I'm up."

Demon jumped off the bed then climbed back on with something in his mouth. He put it down on the bed, Zak could see it was Raven's necklace.

"How did you get a hold of this?"

He looked at demon and he looked really sad.

"You miss Mommy huh?"

Demon started to cry a little bit.

"You know what you want to go see mommy?"

Demon started to perk up a bit.

"I think they will let you in the hospital after all it's a private room and you are a puppy."

Zak started to get ready and get dressed, then he drove off the the hospital.

When he got there he asked the front desk if it was cool if demon could come and see Raven.

"sure since it is a private room you can bring him."

she took a picture of him and gave him his sticker and went to the gift shop and bought a bouquet of red roses, he got up to her room and saw a nurse coming out of it.

"Hello you must be her boyfriend?"

"Yes that is me."

"Great well Miss Moore won't be up until later this after noon."

"Well I can wait."

"Ok but I must warn you she is kinda bruised up they formed over night."

"Is there anything wrong with her?"

"Nope other then her hitting her head hard but if she wasn't wearing her helmet then she would have died."

The nurse noticed demon, "is this your dog?"

"Yes and no this is Raven's dog."

"All is he full grown?"

Zak started to laugh.

"No he's a puppy still."

"All well I'll let you go inside."

Zak walked inside to only hear a heart monitor, when he got inside more he could see the bruises the formed on her body. They couldn't give her a hospital gown because of the badges around her body. He walked up to the bed and moved the hair out of her face.

"Hey Raven I'm sorry that I left before I could come to see you. You scared me, and I thought about having a kid with you and I just wish I could tell you about what I think but you haven't woke up yet, demon is here with me right now and he misses his mommy."

The nurse came in and had a small vase to put the roses in.

"Let me take those, do you want to watch TV until she wakes up?"

"Sure I guess."

The nurse turned on the TV and gave him a list of channels that they have to offer. He was watching TV for a little bit then he saw a woman in a wheelchair go by with a baby in her arms.

"That's going to be Raven..."

he could see the happiness in her face and in the fathers face as well. When they disappeared he put his hand into Raven's hand.

He looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"you are the best thing in my life."

He was watching TV for a few more hours, then he could feel her hand tight up a little bit.

"Raven baby?"

Her eyes started to open up.

"Where...am...i?" she asked

"Baby your in a hospital."

she looked at him.

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a car last night."

Raven looked wide eyed.

"Oh my god Zak I have to tell yo..."

"The baby is fine."

"Huh? You...know...about it?"

"Yeah and I think the guys are mad at me."

"Why would they be?"

"because I got scared and freaked out when the nurse told me that your pregnant, I...I ran off to think about it."

Raven looked away.

"I want to have this baby with you..." he said.

Raven looked at him surprised.

"You really want this baby?"

He smiled.

"Yes I do Raven..."

he gave her a kiss on the lips.

She looked at him and smiled really big.

"You know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"Sometimes I feel like my life is someone's fanfiction."

"Don't think like that Raven."

Raven started to laugh they were talking to each other when a nurse came in.

"Raven you have a guest."

Right behind her was her brother Shannon.

"Hey Raven I took the 1st flight out of North Carolina after Zak told me what happened !"

He went up to the bed and gave her a hug but Raven let out a hiss of pain.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok I just in a little pain."

"Well you need to get better soon."

"Shannon I have to tell you something."

"What is it sis?"

Raven looked at Zak and Zak held her hand.

"Shannon I'm...I'm...I'm."

"Your what?"

Raven looked down.

"I'm pregnant..."

"Your...your...your having a baby...my baby sister...is having a baby"

"Yes."

Shannon got up and went over to Zak.

"You better take care of my sister alright."

"I will man I promise."

After Shannon showed up Criss, Rin, Nick,and Aaron came later and gave Raven flowers and get well cards, Rin yelled at Zak for leaving the night before. Zak stayed by Raven for the next two days then instead of going back to the apartment Zak took her to his house.

He carried her inside of the house and put her down on the couch.

"I have a surprise for you."

Raven smiled.

"what is it?"

"You will see."

he went upstairs and brought down another puppy this time it's a Yorkie.

"Oh my god Zak, this is a cute little dog. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy he doesn't have a name yet and I would like you to name him."

Raven smiled even more.

"how about Ridley?"

"Ridley?"

"Yeah Ridley I don't know why but it just popped up in my mind really."

Zak started to laugh.

"Ok then Ridley it is, I kinda lied this isn't the only surprise I have for you."

"What else is there?"

"Ok remember the other day I had to leave early?"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well I'm going to have to pick you up to see it and I'm going to have to put a blind fold on you."

he put a bandana around her eyes and carried her to the garage. He set her down on a chair and turned on the lights.

"Ok are you ready?"

"Yes Zak I'm ready."

He took the blind fold off and to her amazement it was a new bike this time it was black with GAC on the gas tank and on the back, the seat had the GAC on it as well, then on the side of the gas tank was Raven written on the side.

"Oh my god Zak, this is...this is..."

"You like it? I had this bike made a few weeks ago when we were at our 1st lock down. But when your bike just got totaled I had your name put on the side the other day."

Raven started to tear up a little bit.

"This is awesome Zak I love it."

Zak gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead.

"Can I sit down on it?"

He smiled.

"Yes of course you can...can you walk?"

"Yeah I think I can."

The reason why she has a problem walking is because of the bruises on her whole body. She got up and hissed in a little pain when she got to the bike she was almost to tears, when she got on it she couldn't believe that he could do this for her.

"Zak this is epic!"

"Ok ok come on we have to get you to bed remember what the doctor said that you need some rest then in two days if you still can't walk right we got the wheelchair for you until your legs want to move again."

He carried Raven upstairs and put her in the master bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>hahahahahaha HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER REMEMBER TO REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW AND YOU SHALL GET SOME FAYGO!<strong>

**I MIGHT BE STARTING ON ANOTHER FANFICTION WITH POTC HAHAHAHAHA **


	13. UNLUCKY 13

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 13 **

**I WENT TO GO SEE HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HOLLOWS PART TWO THE OTHER NIGHT IT WAS EPIC! **

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK HALOGIRL810 FOR REVIEWING THIS STORY!**

**REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY ONLY THE THINGS YOU HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT!**

* * *

><p>ch.13<p>

A few weeks have passed and everything is great between Zak and I. When I was at the hospital and I found out that Zak wanted to have this baby I started to feel so happy. I still can't believe that I'm having his baby!

Anyway Rin and Criss finished moving into their house which is a few blocks away from Zak's house. Sally has been getting bigger every day, the same with demon. Demon and Ridley have been getting along very well. At work things have been awesome everyone at work has missed me.

Nick came into my office and told me something.

"Rave there is something you should know about."

"What is it Nick?"

Demon looked up from his nap, growled, and went out the door.

"What's going on nick?"

"Ashley has come to talk to Zak."

"What?"

I got up and ran to Zak's office I opened the door and I saw her trying to get on top of Zak.

"Get the fuck off of my man bitch!"

I ran over to her and pulled her off of Zak. I started to punch her dead in the face then I kicked her out of Zak's office and then I started to do some moves that my brother and Jeff taught me.

Then I felt someone grab me I looked and I saw it was Zak.

"Raven I called her over here!"

"What for Zak?"

"Because she wanted to talk to me about something and this affects both of us."

I looked at her then I looked back at Zak.

"What is it?"

"She's also pregnant with my baby..."

The room went dead silent, you could hear a pin drop. Raven looked at Zak with big wide eyes.

"What are you going to do Zak?" I asked him.

"More like who is he going to choose?"

I looked at her.

"What the fuck bitch?"

Nick and Aaron looked at him, "Dude you are not seriously going to pick Ashley over Raven? Said Aaron.

I saw the look on Zak's face.

"Okay then I'm gone, I'll get my things and get out." I said.

I got up and started to walk out of the door demon was following me I grabbed him I went on the bike and held him close to me while I rode back to his house. I packed up all of my things and I went to Criss and Rin's house.

I couldn't tell them what had happened I'm just going to tell them I have to visit some friends that's all.

I knocked on the door and Rin opened up.

"Hey Rave what's up?"

"Hey nothing much I was just wondering if Criss would let me borrow one of his cars for something?"

"I think so but why do you need one?"

"I need it because I have to go back to north Carolina for something with my brother."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah he's fine I just want to go visit him but I don't want to fly over I want to drive over to surprise him." I started to smile.

"Okay let me call him alright you want to come inside?"

"Nah it's kool."

A few minutes later she came back with some car keys in her hand then she said.

"Well this was for you after you had the baby but I guess right now will be a good time."

She opened the garage and I saw a jet black Lambo.

"Holy shit this is mine?"

"Yup and everything is under you name."

I hugged her and I put demon in the front and everything else in the back.

"I love you Rin!"

"I love you too Rave have fun, don't forget to call me as soon as you get to your brother's place!"

"I won't!"

I drove off I saw that the car had a GPS built in.

I put my brothers address and I was off back to my home town.

On the way there it took about a day or so I had to stop at some motels to rest but I got to Raleigh North Carolina.

When I got in front of his house I parked my car and called him up.

"Hey Raven what's up?"

"Nothing much hey can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Do you see a black Lambo in front of your house?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because that is me!"

I could hear him drop the phone and ran out.

I got out of the car and hugged him that's when I started to cry.

"Raven what's the matter?"

"Zak broke it off with me..."

"What for?"

"He picked his EX over me..."

Shannon held me closer and helped me inside he asked Julia to grab my things out of my car for me.

Shannon took me up stairs and into the guest room. I told him what happened two days before.

"Well you can stay here for as long as you want to I'm here for you."

he left me in the room so I can rest then I saw that I got a text message.

'Raven I'm sorry plz plz come back we need 2 talk, u got the whole thing wrong.'

It was from Zak, I didn't want to talk to him not at all I decided to lay down and take a nice long nap.

* * *

><p><strong>SO NOW WHAT IS TH OUTCOME FOR RAVEN AND ZAK? ONLY 3 MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THEIR LOCKDOWN FOR BOBBY MACKEYS!<strong>

** REVIEW!**


	14. ghost of the past

**HERE IT IS CHAPTER 14 **

**THANK YOU TO MSYTIC DREAMER FOR REVIEWING xD**

**REMEMBER I OWN ANYTHING YOU DON'T KNOW ABOUT.**

**BTW I HAVE A LINK FOR YOU GUYS TO GET A GOOD IDEA OF WHAT RAVEN LOOKS LIKE WITH PURPLE HAIR ITS ON MY PROFILE PAGE.**

* * *

><p>ch.14<p>

I woke up the next day, to hear someone yelling downstairs. I went downstairs and I could see Shannon yelling at someone then I saw him punch the person. I ran up to him and I could see it was Zak.

"What do you want Zak?"

He looked up at me.

"You got the whole thing wrong Raven, you really do.."

"What do you mean I got the whole thing wrong?"

Zak looked at Shannon.

"Can I talk to her private please?"

Shannon sighed, "Okay you can just don't try anything stupid."

Shannon left the room and I sat down on the couch and Zak stood in front of me explaining everything that happened that day.

"I was working in my office when Ashley came into it..."

(flash back)

"Hmmm I wonder if Raven likes rubies or diamonds?"

Zak heard a knock on his door...

"Come in."

He looked at the door open and Ashley was walking in.

"Zak can I talk to you please?"

"What for?"

"I might be pregnant with your child..."

Zak looked at her like she was crazy then she held up a pregnancy test and it looked to be positive.

"No it can't be...I'm not the father..."

She went to his desk and sat on top of him.

"It's true Zak I'm pregnant with your baby..."

"How huh we didn't have sex before I met Raven?"

"that's the thing, we did have sex we both got drunk one night and we did it."

Zak was about to say something then he remembered that two nights before he had met Raven that he and Ashley both got drunk and he woke up naked but Ashley was gone.

"How far along are you?"

"About a month.."

Zak looked at her.

"Then it's not my baby."

"What do you mean it's not your baby?"

"Because Raven has been with me a month almost two."

Ashley was going to kiss Zak but then Raven came into the room and started to beat her up.

(end of flash back)

"So if its not your kid then why did you say she was pregnant with your child?" Raven asked.

"Because...because...because I freaked out alright...I really did because..."

Raven got up.

"Because of what huh Zak what do you have to say to m..."

Zak grabbed her and kissed her deeply. Raven was trying to get out but then started to kiss him back.

He let go of her and looked at her.

"Raven I want to ask you something you can say no if you want to I will understand but will you move in with me?"

Raven looked in his eyes and could see something that she didn't see with Matt, she could see that he really meant it.

She smiled.

"Yes ofcourse I will move in with you."

He picked her up and started to spin around.

"There is someone I want you to meet."

"Who?"

"Someone special."

I took him to the Lambo that was parked in the front.

"Who's is this?"

"It's mine Criss and Rin got it for me when I was in the hospital."

He smiled and got in. I drove into the town and then I found it the cemetery where dad is buried.

When we got to the family plot I found his grave and sat in front of it.

"Hey dad I brought you someone to meet."

I held my hand out for Zak to hold it and to sit next to me, when he did a slight breeze came thru.

"Whoa dude did you feel that?"

"That mean's he's here with us."

"Hello sir, I'm Glad I get to meet you,"

"It's great to meet you too boy..."

We both looked behind us and we saw my dad standing there...

My eyes went wide,

"Daddy..."

"Holy shit..."

"So are your going to sit there or hug me?"

I got up and when his hand touched mine it was solid. I gave him a big hug.

"Daddy are...are you..."

"Yes I'm a ghost, and I brought someone else who misses you a lot."

I looked over and I saw my best friend in the whole world,

"Hey my little Raven..."

"Jimmy...?"

"It's good to see you too Raven."

I started to cry then I ran up to him and gave him a huge hug.

"Jimmy I've missed you."

He kissed the top of my head, "I've missed you too Ray-Ray..."

I took him over to where Zak is.

"Zak this is my good friend Jimmy or as everyone else knows him as the Rev.

(A/N: I HAVE MET THE REV WHEN I LIVED IN CHICAGO MY UNCLE GOT ME BACKSTAGE PASSES, I GOT TO HANG OUT WITH THE WHOLE BAND BECAUSE THEY WEREN'T LEAVEING UNTIL TWO DAYS AFTER THE SHOW. RIP THE REV)

Zak couldn't believe it.

"Raven this is amazing does this happen every time you come here?"

I looked down.

"No it doesn't only when something bad is going to happen."

My dad looked at me and nodded.

"That's right and Jimmy is here to tell it to you."

"Raven Emily is dead,she died last night and since you are her God mother, your going to have to take care of our son J.J."

I looked wide eyed.

"How did she die?"

"A car crash killed her when she went to go pick up J.J."

Zak walked over to me and held me.

"Is he coming over here?"

"Yes he is."

I looked over at Zak, "We have to get back to the house."

"Okay right now."

We all said our good byes then before I went back to the car I looked over a Jimmy running over to me.

"I have something to give you, it was buried with me but I want you to have it."

he handed me a necklace, that had a locket in the shape of a skull, I opened it and it was a picture of Me and Rev together on one side then the other side was empty.

"I really want you to have it." I looked back down at the locket and I looked back up and I didn't see anything standing there, we got back into the car and drove off to the house.

I could see child services standing at the front door.

I parked the car and I got up with Zak next to me.

"hello are you from child services?"

"Yes we are."

"Okay I'm sorry I wasn't at my home in Las Vegas I had to come back here to visit my brother."

"Well we are here to give you Jame's"

"Yes, my god son."

I opened the door and I could see that there was a female officer and a male officer, the female was holding J.J in her arms.

"Ok lets get this over with." I said.

In the last two hours we had to sign paper work then she handed J.J over to me,

"When is his birthday?"

"Oct 24, 2009"

I looked down at him then Zak looked at him, he had Jimmy's face, this is little jimmy.

I smiled and started to cry a little bit.

"We are having a child of our own, so he won't be so bad."

"he is almost Two years old."

I smiled, "yes he is."

Zak looked at J.J.

"Would you be able to handle him even if he's not your kid?"

Zak smiled.

"Yes I can, he is our kid now."

"Is that right James Sullivan Begans?" Zak looked at me and smiled.

"You gave him my last name?"

"Yes of course you are apart of his life aren't you?"

He smiled and kissed me on my forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>NOW THAT RAVEN AND ZAK ARE BACK TOGETHER.<strong>

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Back home

**Im sorry for the wait i had writers block for this story and now i have writers block for the avatar story as well. about a week ago one of my friends died in a car crash. so that had some affect as well. and also Zak's grandmother also died last week so my heart goes out to him as well.**

**anyway here it is CH.15**

**Remember i only own Raven and Not Rin, Rin is my friend's character!**

* * *

><p>ch.15<p>

We drove all the way back from North Carolina back to Las Vegas. It took about two days but when we got back, Zak was holding James he gave me the keys to the house and I saw some of my artwork around the house.

"You moved my stuff here already?"

"Yeah, I knew you were going to say yes."

"How did you know?"

"Because you know you love to be around me."

I smiled.

"Well thank god I had the guys paint the room Blue or else it wouldn't have worked."

I looked around.

"What do you mean?"

we went to the guest room and I saw it was Blue and it had a baby crib near the window.

I put him down and I smiled he went right to sleep.

"I love it Zak."

He took me to the master bedroom.

"Look at the room."

I went inside and I saw it was the painting of Johanna I did. It was over our bed along with some other things from the apartment.

I couldn't believe it.

"Zak this is amazing."

He hugged me and I smiled.

"I'll call Rin up and tell her that I'm back."

"Okay babe don't be long."

"I won't"

I walked downstairs and I grabbed my cellphone and called her.

"Hey Rave what up?"

I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"I'm back and you won't believe this."

"Really what can't I believe?"

"Well 1st I moved in with Zak."

"Okay no surprise there what else do you got?"

"I got Jimmy's kid."

"Wait our Jimmy? The Rev Jimmy?"

"Yes our Jimmy, Emily died 3 days ago."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah but get this her parents didn't like the fact of how Jimmy died so they didn't invite you or I to the funeral not even the band. And her mother must hate how I have J.J now."

"You have J.J now?"

"Yeah he's my son now."

"Holy Crap can me and Criss come over to see him?"

"Yeah be quite we all had a long trip and he is asleep right now."

"Ok meet me outside."

I got outside and I saw Rin and Criss running over to the house.

"Well is the little boy?"

"Upstairs come on I'll show you guys up."

I walked up stairs and opened the door slowly I motioned my hand for them to follow me inside.

When we got to the crib J.J was on his stomach fast asleep.

"Aww he is so cute Raven."

"Awww it makes me want to have a kid now Come on Rin lets make one now."

Rin pushed Criss away and smacked him.

I pulled them both out of the room and took them downstairs.

"So what was going on in North Carolina?"

I smiled and sat down on the couch.

"Nothing I just wanted to see my brother that's all."

"Really now?"

"Yeah."

"Okay if you say so?"

We started to talk when I heard a knock on the front door. I looked in the peep hole and I saw it was the UPS guy.

"Miss Raven Moore?"

"Yes that's me?"

"This huge box is for you."

"Okay?"

I opened the door more so he could push the box in.

"Raven whats in the box?"

"I don't know."

I signed for it and I opened it and inside was another box. But this was black and purple.

I ripped the brown box off from around it.

"Zak?"

I didn't hear anything.

"Raven I think it's from him."

"Yeah there's a note that say's open me." said Criss.

I opened the box then a bunch of black and purple balloons came out and a sign was attached to them.

The sign read.

'Will you Marry me Raven Moore?'

then attached to one of the balloons was a sliver ring with a purple shape heart in the middle.

"Oh my god."

I ran upstairs and I saw Zak standing there.

"Is it a ye..."

I jumped on top of him and kissed him to death.

"Yes Yes YES!."

He kissed me back and looked at me.

"Raven I haven't been this happy in a long time and I would like to spend the rest of my life with you, I know it's only been a short time but this has been the best time of my life."

I kissed him some more and he put the ring on my left ring finger.

"I love you Raven, I really do, and I want us to be together forever."

"I love you too Zak."

"There is something else I want to show you, It's another surprise."

I smiled.

"What is it?"

"Come downstairs with me and I'll show you."

"Ok."

I went downstairs with him and Rin and Criss followed us as well. Then I saw the door to the basement.

"Remember when I told you that I had nothing but junk in here?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I lied."

"Ok what is it then?"

"Our Dungeon."

we walked downstairs and saw a huge metal gate and when we opened it there was a fire place with skulls above it all in a line, along with a real Iron Maiden. And also a dance pole.

"Oh my god Zak this is every goth's dream."

"Well I may not look it or feel it but I love the dead a lot and I love how dark you can be at times."

I hugged Zak and we started to make out on the floor.

"GO GO GO GO GO GO GO G..."

"COME ON CRISS LETS LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"AWW NO FUN RIN!"

we were like that for hours I didn't want it to ever stop not at all. We went upstairs and I heard J.J crying

"Let me go see what he wants."

I went into his room and I could smell it a mile away his sticky dipper.

"Some one need to be changed."

I changed his dipper and he went right to sleep. I went back into the room and I saw Zak asleep as well.

I kissed his forehead and I went onto the other side.

I kissed the ring and went right to sleep it was late and it was a long drive.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes no maybe so please please review!<strong>


	16. AUTHORS ALERT!

HEY EVERYONE

THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HOLD! IM VERY SORRY IM HAVING PROBLEMS COMING UP WITH A GOOD STORY LINE FOR THIS ONE. I REALLY DIDN'T THINK THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE WOULD LIKE THIS ONE A LOT! I WILL PUT UP SOME SHORT CHAPTERS. BUT I WILL PUT UP LOCKDOWN CHAPTERS I HAVE SOME WRITTEN DOWN ALREADY I JUST NEED TO FIGURE OUT HOW THEY CAN PLAY WITH WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW BETWEEN RAVEN AND ZAK! I PROMISE IT WON'T BE A LONG WAIT, IM DOING A HARRY POTTER THING RIGHT NOW TO GET SOME NEW IDEAS I WOULD LOVE IT IF YOU GUYS WERE TO PUT SOME IDEA'S UP ON THE REVIEW PAGE FOR THIS OR SEND ME A PM AND TELL ME WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN BEFORE CASTILO DE SAN MARCOS xD. BOBBY MACKEY WILL BE LATER IN THE STORY SO NOTHING TO DO WITH IT JUST YET!

THANK YOU ALL

RAVEN MOORE.


	17. past comes back

**yay chapter 16! XD sorry this is really short and stuff**

**i like to thank everyone that had some idea's for the story, and i'm going to put some later into the story very soon.**

**remember i do not own anything only the things you don't know about**

* * *

><p>ch.16<p>

Two weeks have passes since we got back from North Carolina and everything is perfect. At the office everyone loves J.J, Zak takes him into his office so he won't bother me while I was trying to get some things ready for the team to travel to Florida. They guy's love playing with J.J a lot, when we are at the office I hardly get to hold him at all sometimes. The only time I really hold him is when he needs to be changed or need to eat. He takes a nap in Zak's office.

Demon is getting a lot bigger he is always with J.J, even in his room. I'm glad he watches out for the baby. Demon is always in my office to keep my company, sometimes we have some girls from places that deliver our fan mail. And I swear she keeps hitting on Zak when ever I'm not there in his office and he hold's J.J.

Right now I'm starting to get ready for my performance, and Zak is with J.J in the back sitting in his and the guys normal spot. Rin and Criss are always in the front right there for me. I put on a pair of tripp pants that were black and purple with sliver chains on the legs. I put on a black tank top that has a black cat with bright green eyes. I put a long sleeve fishnet shirt on and put on purple eyeshadow and purple lip stick.

I started to wear my tripp pants more because I have a small baby bump starting. I went up on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hello everyone." Everyone started to cheer.

"Well I am back and I have some news, 1st my boyfriend, and father to my children asked me to marry him and guess what I said?"

all the guys said "No!"

I smiled and held up my left ring finger.

"Sorry guys but I said yes!"

I heard some boo's.

"Well sorry guys but I do have something special for all of you. I have a song that really talks about my child hood and growing up with a mother that I don't talk to anymore."

I heard some aww's from the crowd.

"Yeah I know right Fucking Perfect."

the song started up.

"_made a wrong turn, _

_once or twice_

_Dug my way out, _

_blood and fire._

_Bad decisions, _

_that's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life._

_Miss treated, misplaced, misunderstood_

_miss, no wat it's all good, it didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing._

_Underestimated, look, I'm still around._

I looked at the crowd and I saw Shannon standing there with Jeff and I could only picture all the fights me and mom had.

" _Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel._

_Like you're less than,less than fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel_

_like you're nothing you are perfect to me._

I looked over at Zak and I saw him walking closer to the stage with J.J in his arms.

"_you're so mean when you talked._

_About yourself, you are wrong._

_Changed the voices in your head._

_Make them like you instead._

_So compicated, look how big you'll make it_

_Filled with so much hatred, such a tired game_

_It's enough, I've done all I can think of_

_Chased down all my demons, see you do the same._

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel._

_Like you're less than,less than fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel_

_like you're nothing you are perfect to me._

_The whole world stares while I swallow the fear_

_The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer._

_So cool in lying and we tried, tried_

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time_

_Done looking for the critics 'cause they're everywhere_

_They don't like my genes, they don't like my hair._

_Strange ourselves ad we do it all the time._

_Why do we do that? Why do I do that? Why do I do that?"_

Zak went up on the stage kissed me on the cheek.

"_Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty_

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel._

_Like you're less than,less than fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel_

_like you're nothing you are perfect to me._

_You are perfect to me_

_you're perfect, you are perfect to me_

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever, ever feel_

_like you're nothing you are perfect to me."_

I kissed him on the lips when the song finished. I held J.J kissed his forehead. I gave the mic to the DJ and walked outside with Zak we got into his car and went back to the house. I put J.J to bed and we went down stairs with Zak.

I could see that he was sitting down on the couch, I smiled and he just looked at me.

"What's the matter Raven?"

I walked up to him and kissed his cheek.

"Nothing I mean nothing can mess this up."

He put his arm around my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Baby can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened between your mother and you?"

I looked down

"If it's something you can't tell then you don't have to tell me."

"No no its Ok its something that happened my whole life, she loved my brother but when it came to me it was different, she wanted me to be the perfect daughter..."

_(flash back)_

_My mother and I were always fighting no matter what, for stupid things to things that always happened. She never understood me at all._

"_Why do you dress like that?"_

"_Like what?"_

"_Like a slut."_

_some things were really bad were she messed up my school life as well._

"_You will not go to school dressed up like you came back from a funeral!"_

"_This is how I am!"_

"_You will not embarrass me while you dress like that!"_

"_is that all you care about?"_

"_Yes no dress in that pink dress I bought you."_

_everything at the house was horrible. When Shannon met Jeff, I was able to stay at their house for a long time._

"_Where do you think you will go, no one will take care of a slut like you!" I packed up my things and left the house, Matt and Jeff's dad took me in when I was kicked out of my house._

_Shannon would always talk to her to let me back into the house._

_It only worked until I was 19 and my brother left the house. All hell broke lose._

"_Why do you paint huh? You think anyone would want that piece of shit of work that you call art."_

"_What the fuck is the matter with you mom huh? Why are you like this huh? Why are you being a bitch?"_

"_I'm the bitch? The bitch? The only bitch here is the little slut that I see in front of me!"_

_I couldn't take it anymore I only packed up what I could and left to Jeff's place._

_And the rest is history._

_(end of flashback)_

"So you haven't seen your mother since then?"

"Yeah, she doesn't call me at all and Shannon always tries to get her to say happy birthday at all."

He hugged me tight.

"I'm sorry."

I smiled and hugged him back.

"It's okay I'm glad that I don't have to see her again."

I was about to walk up stairs when I heard the door bell ring.

"Who could that be?" asked Zak.

"It mite be Rin she likes to come and talk."

I went up to the door and opened it up and saw not Rin , My mother.

"Hey Raven."

"What do you want?"

"I've came here to tell you that I was sorry about what happened years ago."

"What ever it is no. You messed up when you had a chance to change now I want you off of my future husbands property."

"Future husband?"

"Yes mother I'm getting married."

"Why didn't Shannon tell me anything?"

"Because he knows about how I don't like the fact that my own mother called me a slut then kicked me out."

"I'm sorry, I know that you don't want to see me but please, please let me come in I have Shannon with me."

I looked behind her and I sighed.

"Ok but you and him wait in the living room while I go upstairs."

I wen upstairs and I saw Zak getting ready for bed.

"What did Rin want?"

"It wasn't Rin."

"Who was it?"

"My mother."

He stopped and hugged me.

"She's downstairs."

"What does she want?"

"She wants to talk."

"You want me to come with you?"  
>I nodded. "Yes please."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>please please review!<strong>


	18. truth and great news

**hey everyone sorry for the late upload, i just got finshed with highschool so now i would be able to upload more chapters, as a thing of forgiveness i am going to post up another chapter after this one and update some of the other fanfictions i've put on hold.**

**heres ch.17**

**remember i own what you don't know.**

* * *

><p>ch.17<p>

I went downstairs with Zak and saw my mother and Shannon sitting on the couch waiting for us. I went closer to them and when my mom looked up at me and Zak she smiled a bit.

"Mom this is Zak my boyfriend and father to my new family."

My mother looked shock.

"New family Shannon told me that you have a son and that he's not Zak's kid I believe?"

"No mom he's Jimmy's kid, you remember Jimmy?"

"That little drummer boy of that band that you love so much, yeah I remember all of them, but didn't he have a girlfriend?"

"Yes mom she died almost a month ago J.J is their son and I'm his godmother."

"Well they couldn't have picked someone better?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Shannon got up and put his arm around me.

"Now mom we didn't come here to argue now did we? You need to tell Raven something am I right?"

"Yes that's right. Raven I've been meaning to tell you this for awhile, and here it goes, Raven your not my daughter."

"You came all the way here to tell me that your not my real mom?"

"Yes you see your father and I were going through a really big rough patch in our marriage, your father cheated on me with someone, he came home one day and found you in our front door step, he took you in but I thought I could handle it. But I really couldn't when your father died, I knew that deep down even if I raised you as my own you wouldn't really be my own, I'm sorry I couldn't tell you before but when I really wanted to I blew up and kicked you out."

I just look wide eyed.

" why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it hurt so much to see how beautiful and talented a child of sin could be."

"So now I'm a child of sin huh? Because I'm the mistake of something that happened between you and dad?"

"Yes you are, you always have been I mean look at your self a child is already here and the so called mother and father aren't even married yet."

"Well I got news to you I'm pregnant with Zak's kid already."

"See now if you came out of my body I would have taken you to the church to show you your sins."

"Well I will tell you this right now, I'm going to be a better mother then you were to me and my child will not be a child of sin because I'm Wiccan now you and my half brother get out of my house before I call the cops."

"Alright Raven we are out I'll call you when I get back to NC alright?"

"Just get out."

with that they left with out another word at all.

Zak gave me a hug and kissed me on my forehead.

"It's going to be okay don't worry, I'm sure that you are going to be a great mother to J.J and our kid."

I smiled a bit we both went upstairs and fell asleep in each others arms.

A week after that happened, I was sitting in my office and demon was taking a nap next to me when I saw Nick walk by my door.

"Hey Raven I think Zak needs to tell you something?"

I got up and went into his office and saw J.J sleeping soundly. I saw that Zak was on the phone with someone.

"thank you again bye."

He got off the phone and looked at me.

"guess where we are going to in two days?"

"Where?"

"Bobby Mackey's music world."

I had a big huge smile on my face.

"Really?"

"Yes Really, I just got off the phone with himself and he wants us to investigate there once more and he really wants to meet you."

I ran up and hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe this."

"and there is one more perk."

"what is it?"

"Demon can come with us."

I gave him a huge kiss and smiled big.

"you think I'm ready for this?"

"Yes your ready for this one."

Zak told everyone else what was going on and we were all excited to go.

When we got home we had to start to pack up for the trip. I started to pack up all of my things and when I was done I started to pack up J.J's things so he can stay with Rin and Criss.

I called Rin over to pick him and and some of the things that he would need to stay at the house.

She came by to pick him up and told me that she and Criss have a crib all set up for him. I still haven't told her about what happened with my mother but there is somethings that she doesn't need to know about.

I packed up all of demons stuff and we were off to the airport.

About 3 hours of flying and a short drive from the airport we were in wilder Kentucky. We went straight to the hotel room and checked in. I saw Zak and Nick walk off a bit I followed them and stayed hidden.

"Are you sure she's ready for this one?" asked Nick

"I'm positive that she is." said Zak.

"Well lets just hope your right for once Zak."

"Hey you know I'm always right dude."

"what ever." I heard Nick say I ran back to where Aarons at and started to play with Demon for a bit.

Zak and Nick came by and we all grabbed our Room keys for our rooms and went right to bed, well Zak took all of his clothes off, I stayed in mine.

* * *

><p><strong>up next the ch everyone wanted is going to be next if you leave a nice review <strong>


	19. Bobby Mackey's Music World!

**HERE IT IS THE ONE YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THE LOCK DOWN OF BOBBY MACKEY'S MUSIC WORLD! SO MANY OF YOU HAVE TOLD ME HOW TO WRITE THIS ONE AND GAVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR THIS CHAPTER, HOPE YOU LIKE IT I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER THEN THE LAST LOCKDOWNS AND I THINK I GOT IT TO BE THE LONGEST ONE. THIS ONE WAS VERY HARD TO DO REALLY BECAUSE I WANTED IT TO STAY TRUE WITH THE ACTUAL EPISODE.**

**REMEMBER I ONLY OWN WHAT YOU DON'T KNOW**

* * *

><p>ch.18<p>

The two days went by pretty fast for me. We didn't do much really, we just went over some past footage from the 1st time they went there and the 2nd time with a bunch of fans. Then we went to Bobby Mackey's to visit him and get somethings set up, Zak did most of that then I got to Meet Mr. Mackey himself. He was a very nice man, we even got to film some footage for the episode and he even welcome us back by singing Johanna, Zak wanted me to sing with him but I told him no. we party until god knows when but we got back to the hotel safe and sound.

The next day I was getting dressed when Zak went up to me and told me to wear my all black Tripp pants for this investigation. I put them on and a kinda baggy long sleeve t-shirt that had a cross on it with the letters G.A.C on the front and back. I put on my boots that I wear when I'm with the guys and I did my hair in a high up pony tail.

"Raven are you ready?"

"Yes let me just put Demon's harness on him and we can leave."

it took me a few minutes but I got it on him, with his leash on him we left to meet up with the guys who were already in the parking lot waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Well these two were just being kinda slow in the morning." Zak said referring to Demon and I.

"Well come on lets do this!" said Aaron.

We drove about 20 minutes then we saw it Bobby Mackey's music world during the day. We got all of our mics and such hooked up and ready do record we wired up all of the people that Zak would be interviewing and I will be looking around and letting Demon get used to the feel of the place.

I was walking around the building when I noticed that the lights went off.

"Sorry Raven we needed to turn off the lights in the building."

I went up to the guys and had demon by my side and listened to Zak talk.

"Alright ready Zak?" Asked Nick.

"Ready."

"Alright now."

"If there ever was a location that the ghost adventures crew would admit a tiny bit of fear upon returning it would have to be..."

then the lights went on again while he stood in front of a wall that had Bobby Mackey's music world on it.

"Bobby Mackey's music world. In Wilder Kentucky."

We went back outside and Zak stood in front of another door that was in the second build on the property.

"If there was a door way to hell this is it."

He opened the door and walked inside and yelled out.

"We're back."

Zak turned and looked at Aaron.

"Happy to be back Aaron?"

"No I really hate you guys for making me come back here."

Demon started to sniff out the place a bit but then next to the well hole that Zak showed me before when we were watching past footage, Demon started to growl at the hole itself.

"Nick, Aaron get a shot at demon."

they turned their camera's to Demon and I and demon was growling like never before. Then he started to bark at something that was on the other side of the room.

"What is it baby boy?"

then he broke the leash and went after something.

"Demon!"

I ran after him and I could see he was chasing down something Zak was running to me and told me to wait with the guy's he's going to get demon. I went back over to the guys and they had their camera's pointed at me.

"Did you see what demon saw?" asked Nick.

"Yes and no it was a shadow figure but it was for a split second really."

"Did it look like a person?" Asked Aaron.

"Yeah."

Then Zak came back with Demon in his arms.

"What ever he saw it went away."

"That wasn't like him to break the leash." I said.

"Well good thing we have the back up one."

"put demon down and I'll take him to the van to get the new leash."

He did and demon followed me outside of there. When I got back they paused filming there. I saw a blond girl come up and she said her hellos and I found out that she was one of the guest from the lockdown that they did with the fans. I learned her name is Nancy Waggoner, we went back inside the basement and Zak looked at her.

"Can you tell us what happened at the event?"

"You were leading and I was coming behind you."

"We both saw it this thing, to me it looked more like a creature."

"Yeah"

"Like holding his head down."

"Yeah, down and it shot across."

"the biggest thing I notice was it's eyes it was a amber color."

I walked out of there with demon by my side and I went back to the main club and saw Bobby Mackey sitting on the stage.

"Well hello Miss Moore, I remember you, Zak told me about you."

I went up to him and shook his hand.

"did he now?"

"He sure did, Now is this the little guy that Zak was talking to me about?"

"Yes sir, this is demon, he's still a pup but he's as strong as a ox."

He started to laugh.

"Zak also mentioned that you can sing as well am I correct?"

"You are correct sir."

"Would you like to sing Johanna while I play guitar?"

"I would enjoy that a lot sir."

"Great, just sit on the stage with me and you can start when you feel like it."

He started to play a bit then I started to sing.

"_Way back in the thirties, in the little town of Wilder  
>Lived an old man and his lovely little daughter<br>They ran gambling for a living  
>It was the best place around<br>All the men would come and lay their money down_

_Her daddy was a jealous man,  
>But Johanna fell in love<br>He kept saying the man dealt a bad hand  
>So deep in the night when all the world is quiet<br>Someone came and took her lover's life_

Bobby started to sing the chorus with me

"_Johanna, Johanna where are you now?  
><em>_Could it be you're still here somehow?  
>Johanna, Johanna where are you now?<br>Is it true, you're still here somehow?_

He started to sing the next part by himself.

"_Now today it's a different place  
>Or the same with a new face<br>With strange mysteries hangin' in the air  
>People in their sane minds swear they see you today<br>Are you lookin' for the love they took away?  
>Everyone knows that you couldn't bare the pain<br>So you took your life in the pouring rain  
>You took your life in the pouring rain"<em>

I kept singing the chorus with him but the rest we sang together

"_Johanna, Johanna are you really here?  
>Looking for your lover after all these years?<br>Johanna, Johanna are you really here?  
>Has your lover returned after all these years?<em>

_Now some may not believe it  
>And I won't say it's true<br>But some of us have smelled your rose perfume_

_Johanna, Johanna are you really here?  
>Looking for your lover after all these years<br>Johanna, Johanna are you really here?  
>Has your lover returned after all these years?<br>Has your lover returned after all these years?"_

When he finished I heard some clapping and saw that it was the guys with some of the people who were being interviewed for the show.

I smiled and Bobby looked at me.

"You do have some pipes."

"Thank you sir."

The guys interviewed a lot of people from the live event but I didn't really pay any attention to that, then Zak called me over to help with the interview with Bobby Mackey.

"Okay is everyone ready?"

"Yes."

the guys started to film while Demon was laying down next to me.

"We're sitting here with Mr. Bobby Mackey and what the hell do you think happen to us during our lockdown?"

"It's really hard for me to get my brain around that, I can't see how it can be scientificly possible. There is something the draws people back here. They feel comfortable here and they come from everywhere. Matt he took to the place right away he always gives me his keys and says I'm done but he's going to come back."

"Do you think that something brought you here to this building?"

" I don't think I mentioned to you was that the railroad track that runs behind the building runs through my railroad track where I was raised."

Then I spoke up.

"so the railroad tracks kinda brought you here."

"Alot of strange things have happened before we opened the club. My oldest daughter Nitta didn't want to come here, she said it smelled like roses on a grave."

"What we've discovered with our experiences, is when you go into a abandoned building that's been sitting there for 10, 20 , 30 years the spirits the ghost, they've taken owner ship of the building."

"I don't know its really tough for me I don't see how it can be."

"Now can you tell us about what happened with Carl the former caretaker have you seen the tape?"

"I've seen the tape what stood out in my mind was that Carl in no shape or form is an actor of any kind it showed him but it wasn't Carl to me."

"You made an appearance that night was there something that stuck you like wait whoa wait a minute."

"There were somethings..." I stopped listening to him when I heard a sound and demon heard it too.

"What is that?" asked Zak.

"i heard some music or something." said Nick

"I just heard music playing." I said.

"I thought I heard a violin playing." said Bobby Mackey.

We all looked around a bit then I looked at Zak.

"I'm going up stairs with Aaron because demon heard it and I don't want him breaking his leash again."

I went upstairs and was standing next to Aaron.

"That was freaky as can be."

when we got done with interviewing Bobby Mackey Zak went back outside and brought his laptop with him.

"We have it."

"Have what?"

"The film for Carls' possession."

"Really now lets watch it."

we all sat down around the laptop and he started the video and we did not know how much it would effect us.

"this is disturbing." said Zak.

About 5 minutes into it I couldn't watch anymore of it I grabbed demon's leash and said to the guys.

"I can't take anymore of this its just too hard to watch."

When they got done watching it I was outside sitting inside the van and saw that they were getting ready for the lock down.

"Come on Raven lets get everything inside so we can set up basecamp."

he looked at me and put an arm around me.

"Are you okay Raven?"

"Yeah I'm going to be fine I couldn't take anymore of it."

"its going to be okay and if anyone of us get possess then we have bishop Long with us to help us out." I grabbed a case and helped him bring in the rest of the gear. When it was done and the inferred cam was set up in front we were ready to get locked down.

"It's dusk the return to Bobby Mackey's shall start. You ready to lock us in a second time?"

"A second time yes."

"Remember just like last time. Unlock us out of here and lock us down in hell. Lets go."

Matt locked us inside the main building and we looked around.

We started to walk further into the building and before we could go any further we heard a loud crash.

"Did you hear that?"Asked Zak

"Yeah it sounded like a crash." I said

"It sounded like someone was going through our stuff." said Nick.

Zak was going around the place with a flash light and asked out loud.

"Do you see anything on the ground that just fell?"

"Is someone in here?"

"Are you playing with us? We're going to bring you something tonight that's really going to piss you off. We're going to bring in something tonight that is going to stop the attacks here."

when we got base camp all set up we grabbed our camera's and put the 2 on demons harness we started to walk around, I decided to put a glow stick on Demon.

"Why do you have glow sticks?"asked Zak.

"So we can Rave with the good spirits." I smiled

"No seriously."

"they are for me to spot demon in the dark because he's going to walk around on his own for a bit."

"That's smart."

I let him go and he started to walk off on his own.

We went to the dance floor and Zak started to talk.

"Are you here Johanna? And do you remember that you were talking to me? You were saying Zak remember, couch, music? I need you to come to me now, someone that will comfort you someone that played the music for you get away from those scary monsters. I saw something red, like a red eye down here."

he pointed to something but nothing was there. I felt something come by me and said something to me it sounded like.

"I'm staying with you to protect you."

"Johanna?"

"I'm here." the voice said.

"Zak I think Johanna wants to stay with me."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I think she just spoke to me."

"Johanna do you want to stay by Raven here?"

then the voice said yes.

"She said yes."

"She's talking to you Raven?"

"Yes."

"Did she say anything else?"

"No."

I lied to him because I didn't want him to worry at all.

Then I felt a breeze and I heard singing.

"Hey guys I'm going to go check something out."

"Ok we'll be down here alright?"

"Alright."

I went back stage and then I heard it getting louder.

"I keep hearing singing and its getting louder, Zak told me that this is where Johanna took her own life."

I went up the catwalk and into the small room.

"Johanna are you in here?"

"Yes."

"Johanna sweety you need to come with us if you truly want to protect me then you must come out of here."

then my camera turned off on its own and it wouldn't turn back on.

"Did you do that?" then I felt something go inside of me it wasn't anything bad but it felt more like protecting someone.

"I'll be inside of you to help you with the demons that lurk here."

then my camera came back on.

"I have no idea what just happened but it caused my camera to shut off and then I felt something go into me then it went away."

I went back downstairs with Zak and the guys and I saw Zak sitting on the floor.

"There's nothing hear right now I'm going to be honest there is nothing here. We've been doing for enough time that I don't sense shit right now."

"Zak."

He looked up at me.

"Zak I think I know why nothing is not happening?"

"Why?"

"Because they are all afraid of the demons that lurk here."

"these demons their tricky their going to come out when we least expect it

about 25 minutes later when we didn't really pay attention we all heard a voice saying.

"I'm going to kill Zak."

we all started to freak out a bit.

"you're coming out now? Just like that what I was just saying sitting on the floor you never know what's going to happen."

I was walking around with demon next to me then when I went by Aaron we both felt something different.

"Zak come over here man we're feeling a totally different energy."

He came by us and felt it too.

"Holy shit. I do feel that man."

Then Nick spoke up.

"i want you to come to the sound of my voice I'm calling you out."

Zak and Nick went upstairs they were trying to get me to go with them but I didn't want to leave Aaron alone.

"You guys go upstairs and Aaron and I can get a good view downstairs you know 2 camera's more evidence."

"Alright."

when they went upstairs I started to go around with Aaron.

"if we yell you guys get your asses down here now." said Aaron.

"Alright man."

I started to walk around while Aaron was getting the demons to go upstairs where Nick and Zak were at.

I sat down at the bar and I felt something come by me I looked down and saw it was Demon I smiled then I saw one of the wine glasses from the bar break right where my hand was.

"Oh my god!"

"What happened? Do I need to get the guys?"

"No its just a glass just broke right where my left hand was at."

Aaron pulled out a flash light and saw maybe 2 shards of glass inside my hand and pulled them out with his fingers.

"I think their coming down."

"Hey we just heard a crash and Raven screaming is everything alright here?" Zak asked

"A glass that was on the rack almost fell on her hand."

Zak went up to me and looked over my hand.

"was there any glass in your hand?"

"Just 2 shards that's it."

when Nick came downstairs everyone went by the bar .

"We're going to do provocation where Matt got attacked. Zak Raven Nick and Aaron by the bar. We have 4 other cameras running around right now and a dog that will follow you. So if your trying to hide your not going to hide. You attacked Matt right here now come and do it! Why do you only live in the basement you can't come up to the bar?"

we decided it was time for us to get locked down in the basement. Matt came and unlocked us from the club and lead us to the basement. On the way there Demon started to growl a bit.

"Do you think he senses what is in there?" asked Matt

"Yeah he does he broke his leash already this is his back up leash."

when we got some equipment to the basement Matt looked at Zak and Zak said out loud.

" your looking at me like it might be the last time you see me."

"It could be."

"dude." said Aaron.

"Come on man lets stay positive." Matt closed the door and locked us in there.

"I hate to see Matt smirk because when he smirks then that means something bad is about to happen."

we started to set up some camera's and I pointed mine to Zak.

"In about an hour we are going to bring someone in here that is going to piss them off. What ever demons that are in here. So before we get started. Lets try and get a visual lets set up 4 X cams."

when we turned off all of the lights we set up all of our X cams and hit record on all of them.

I let demon off his leash and made sure his cam's were on as well.

"Go get the bad guys Demon."

he went off by himself and all I could see was the purple glow stick that I put on him.

About an hour later Matt came back with Bishop James Long.

"Hello Bishop James Long." said Zak.

"Hey guys."

"Bishop this is my girlfriend Raven Moore. Raven this is Bishop James Long."

"Hello." I said.

"Hello to you too."

He started to pull out so many things from a cross to two different books out and some holy oil and holy water.

"Now before we start we are going to provoke them to come to us. Can I help you can I take place in the provocation process?"

"if you do then you have to understand the dangers of it, should you become possessed I need your permission along with the guys permission to do an exorcism."

"You have my permission." said Zak

"you have mine." I said

"mine too." said Aaron

"mine as well."said Nick.

They started to provoke the demons and nothing really happened.

"how about we all go into different rooms where there is an X cam watching us?" said Nick.

"Good idea, Raven you come with me, Nick can be with Aaron and Bishop long."

"Alright how about we go into the satanic room?" I asked him.

"Here you might need this is something happens." said bishop Long. He handed us a cross and some holy oil.

"remember do the forehead for the oil."

"got it."

we went into the room and sat down in the chairs.

"so this is the room with the weird circle in it?"

"yes it is."

"wow."

we waited for about a few minutes but nothing happened.

"That's it, come out you cowards!" yelled out Zak.

"Zak be careful remember what bishop Long said.

"I'm going to be fine Raven. Now show yourself you fuckers!" then the door slammed shut on its own. I ran to it but the handle felt like it was on fire.

"Shit we're locked in here!"

I looked at Zak and I saw that he was just looking at me.

"Zak are you okay?"

He didn't say anything. I took out the holy oil and put some on my finger behind my back.

"Baby?"

I went up to him and he was just looking at the wall that was behind me.

I put my finger up right when I was about to put the oil on him he grabbed my wrist hard and picked me off the ground.

"Zak stop it your hurting me!" I grabbed a hold of his shoulder then he let me go and started to scream in pain. Then he fell to the ground and started to scream out in more pain.

"Guys come help us!"

they got to the door but the Nick yelled out.

"we can't open it it's locked you have to unlock it!"

"I can't because the handle fells like its on fire!"

then Zak got up I saw something below him and I pointed my flash light and saw it was blood.

"Zak baby..." I just looked at him and started to slowly back away from him.

He threw a chair at me but I ducked just in time.

"Zak you need to get who ever is in there to get out before you hurt the baby."  
>Zak ran up to me and pinned me up against the wall.<p>

"Your lover isn't here right now." He said but it wasn't his voice.

"Get out of my lover now!"

"Can't do that sexy we need to hurt him where it hits most." then I saw him pick up a piece of the wood that was on the floor and stab me in my left shoulder blade.

"Zak please come back!"

"He can't here you sweety."

I looked up at his eyes and then I saw Zak trying to come back.

"Zak baby come back to me you have a loving girlfriend who loves you a son that adores you and a unborn child that is the meaning of our love."

Zak shed a tear I could tell it was him he was slowly coming out. Then I felt something else but this time it went into my stomach.

"Have fun with out the kid." then Zak fell to the floor. I grabbed my stomach and saw that it was a pair of scissors that he got me with. I pulled them out and I held my stomach to help stop the bleeding.

The door finally opened and the last thing I saw was Zak's face before all I could see was the darkness.

(3rd person POV)

When the door finally opened for the guys they saw something so horrible that they were forced to turn off all of the camera's and call 911 when two ambulances came they took both of them Zak was pulled out 1st and laid on his stomach so they can try and stop the bleeding on his back. Then when Nick told paramedics that Raven is pregnant with Zak's child they went to her quicker and put her in the second ambulance. Nick grabbed Demon and went with Raven and Aaron went with Zak Bishop long sat in the front of the ambulance that was carrying Zak.

When they got to the hospital they were all told to wait in the waiting room until further notice.

"What do you think happened in there?" asked Aaron.

"I'm not sure but chances are that Raven is going to be the only one to remember the whole thing" said bishop Long.

"Well what ever happened in there I know for a fact that Zak wouldn't hurt her like that at all. He must have gotten possessed in there." said Nick.

"I hope that they are both going to be fine." said Aaron.

With Zak and Raven, Zak needed about 150 stitches for his scratch marks, they said that no animal could have done that to him. Then with Raven,she needed about 20 stitches for her arm and 30 for her stomach.

"Doctor is her baby still alive?" asked one of the nurses.

"Yes, her child is still alive it looked like that what ever stabbed her, curved up and missed the baby completely."

"did she come with someone else?"

"Yes there were two victims but one of them suffered a horrible scratch mark on his back. They came with others I think they are still in the waiting room."

Two doctors came out to find the guys.

"Who's here with Zak Bagans?" asked one of the doctors.

"All of us did and the same with Raven Moore."

"Well which one do you want to hear about 1st?"

"Raven please."

"Well she suffered two stab wounds one to the shoulder and the other to the stomach."

"is her baby going to be fine?" asked Nick.

"Yes, it's a miracle really that what ever stabbed her missed the baby completely."

"Now what about Zak?" asked Aaron.

The doctor next to Ravens' doctor spoke up.

"He suffered some horrible scratch marks on his back, which required about 150 stitches in total."

"Can we go see them?"

"Soon a nurse will come down and bring you guys we will try to put them in the same room."

"Thank you doctors."

then they left.

"Dude do you think that maybe Johanna saved Ravens' kid?" asked Aaron.

"Maybe." said Nick.

They were all waiting for about 30 minutes when a nurse came and told them that they were in the the same room together.

They followed the nurse to Zak and Ravens' room.

"i must warn you that they are both asleep. So try not to wake them."

"Okay."

Nick was holding Demon close to him and went straight to Ravens' bed.

"Can her dog stay here?"

"As long as he's not a bother to the other patients I don't see why not."

they both looked pretty bad but at the same time they looked peaceful.

"Well looks like we're staying here tonight Aaron."

"Yup looks like it." said Aaron.

Bishop long did a prayer and then told the guys that he had to leave.

Around 5 in the morning Zak was the 1st to wake up he looked around and saw Nick by his bed.

"Nick where am I?"

Nick was asleep then Zak poked him.

"What...Zak your up!"

"Yeah I'm up what happened?"

"Dude you were possessed and your hurt be careful."

"what did I do?"

"You kinda hurt Raven."

"What do you mean?"

"You stabbed her 2 times one in the shoulder and the other in the stomach."

Zak shot up but his back started to hurt a lot.

"Is she okay is the baby okay?"

"yeah man she's fine and the baby is fine."

"But how?"

"The doctors said that it was a miracle but we think that Johanna was protecting her.

"Thank god, where is she?"

Nick got up and pulled the curtain that was in between the beds and showed him Raven.

Zak started to cry a bit.

"Dude push my bed to hers please."

"Let me get a nurse to see if she could help us."

he came back and surprising the nurse helped him move Zak's bed to be up against Ravens bed. They moved all of her equipment to the other side of the bed and moved the bar that is on the side down so they can be next to each other. Demon moved into the middle at the foot of the bed and fell asleep. Zak put his hand on Ravens cheek and started to cry.

"I'm so sorry Raven I hope you can forgive me."

He kissed her forehead and saw that she smiled a bit.

The rest of the day Zak Bagans couldn't fall asleep because he knew that he almost lost his child and the one he loved all for a show.

* * *

><p><strong>HOPED YOU LIKE IT THIS ISN'T THE END FOR THEM MORE TO COME SOON.<strong>

**REMEMBER REVIEW!**


End file.
